Road Trip
by Elja
Summary: Nancy, Ned, Bess, and George are off on a road trip across North America and are up for fun, drama, unexpected visitors, and, for someone in the group a life changing event.
1. Michigan l

ROAD TRIP

_Hi, this story has nothing to do with my other story The Two New Family Members ( which I am still working on ). This idea just popped into my head so I felt like writing it._

Nancy, Ned, Bess, and George are off on a road trip across North America and are up for fun on the way. Hope you enjoy, please review. :) Oh, and Nancy, Bess, and George are 18, and Ned is 19. This story takes place sometime just after the end of the Files, and Ned is on summer vacation.

CHAPTER ONE.

_I'm going out tonight_

_I'm feeling all right ….._

"Man ! I feel like a women !" Nancy Drew, Bess Marvin, and George Fayne all sang in unison.

From the front seat of Nancy's red mustang, Ned Nickerson groaned. "Can't we listen to some guy music for a change ? We've been on the road for five hours and all I've heard is girly pop songs."

Nancy grinned and leaned across the front seat, rubbing her boyfriend's arm playfully. "Oh, come on – admit it, you love it. And you love the thought of being with three girls for the next month," Nancy teased.

Ned looked at her as if she were crazy, but then he reached over and slipped his hand into Nancy's, keeping it there as he headed off the interstate.

Despite his moaning and complaining, Nancy could tell that Ned, like her, was having a great time and was looking forward to the next month on the road.

The trip had been pretty spontanious. Just a week earlier Nancy had come up with the idea for a road trip with her two best friends and her boyfriend. Bess and George were both free for the summer, as was Ned, and Nancy was thrilled with the chance to spend a whole month with him during his time off when he eagerly said yes to the trip.

"So, Nan," George spoke up from the backseat, "Given any thought to where we're actually going or where we're spending the night ?"

Nancy shook her head. "Nope. I know it's not like me, but I wanted this trip to be completely uplanned. Today's Ned's day to drive and pick where we end up, and it can be your turn tomorrow, if you want."

George grinned. "Sounds good to me. And I'm sure Bess wont care – as long as there are plenty of cute guys waiting at each destination."

"Hey !" Bess exclaimed. "This trip is about more than cute guys – although I have to admit, that would be a bonus." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "By the way, Nancy, what exactly are we planning on doing about accomodation ? I mean we're going to be gone a whole month and we don't exactly have that much money."

"Ummm," Nancy said hesitantly. "Well, I was kinda thinking of camping. Ned has a tent and we packed it in the back. It's two bedroom so it should fit all four of us in, but we'll have to share matresses 'cause Ned only had two."

"What !? Camping for an entire month ? Sleeping on hard ground, cramped in a tent ? Nancy Drew are you crazy ?"

"No, she's just being practical," Ned spoke up. "Think abouth it, Bess. We don't have much money, and the tent's really quick to put up. It will be fun. I promise."

Bess crossed her arms and George laughed. "Now she's going to sulk for the rest of the day."

Bess stuck her lip out, "I am not. I would just rather sleep in a comfortable hotel with a bathroom, that's all."

"Well," Nancy said as Ned pulled off the highway into Ann Arbor, Michigan, "If you want to cough up fifty buck a night, be my guest, but I don't have that kind of money for every night."

Bess sighed. "I guess you're right. Oh, well – now there _better_ be some cute guys in this campground."

Nancy, George, and Ned laughed. The old Bess was back.

"Finally !" Bess exclaimed later that evening. She sank onto the ground next to their tent.

"Bess that only took ten minutes – and it will be less next time if you help," George said to her cousin.

The four friends had just finished pitching their tent near a small lake just out of Ann Arbor for their first night away.

"Nan," Ned said, coming up behind her, "You wanna go for a walk ? You know, just us ?"

Nancy pretended to consider his suggestion. "Hmmm. I _suppose_ we could sneak away for a few minutes," she teased.

Ned gave her a mock glare. "I was thinking more than just a few minutes."

With a smile, Nancy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the lake front, calling "We're just going for a walk !" over her shoulder to Bess and George.

"Yeah, right," she heard George say.

At the lake front, Ned found a spot on the narrow strip of sand by the water and sat down with his back against a tree, pulling Nancy down into his lap.

Nancy turned toward him and slipped her arms around him neck. For a while the two of them just sat there quietly, enjoying being together.

After a minute, Ned pushed Nancy back gently to look into her face. "So, Nan."

Nancy smiled, "So, Ned."

Ned laughed. "Um, I just wanted to talk to you about – well… You know, I guess we'll be sharing a bed tonight – and every other night – and I just wanted to make sure you're ok with that.," he said, his cheeks slightly red.

"Oh," Nancy replied, feeling a light blush sweap over her own face. "Yeah, it's fine. I wouldn't have said yes to the tent if I hadn't been ok with it. I mean, that's the only choice we have for sleeping arrangements."

Ned nodded. "I just wanted to be sure, sinse we've never done that before. And I mean, it's not like anything's going to happen with Bess and George two feet away through a fabric wall."

Nancy laughed. "You're the greatest, Ned Nickerson," she said as she leaned forward and their lips ment in a long kiss.

_Song at the beginning - Man ! I Feel Like a Women ! By Shania Twain._


	2. Michigan ll

CHAPTER TWO.

"Truth or dare ?" a young guy named Roger asked that evening.

The four friends had met up with another group of people in their late teens and early twenties from Toronto, who were heading home after driving down to Atlantic City. Now they were all sitting around a bonfire on the beach, playing truth or dare. It was Bess's turn.

Tapping her fingers on her cheek, Bess pretended to look thoughtful. "Hmmmm," she said, "I pick dare."

"Great choice!" Roger said, flashing Bess a winning smile. "I dare you to …. Go up to that guy over there and ask him if he thinks you're a babe. And you have to say babe," Roger added with an evil grin.

Bess looked horrified. "Him ?!" she exclaimed, "He's, like, a hundred years old !"

Nancy laughed. "That's what makes it fun, Bess."

Bess sent a mock glare at her best friend. "Just you wait, Drew – I pick you next and you can bet I wont show any mercy." With that, Bess marched up to the man (who in truth was about fifty- something).

The group around the fire watched eagerly as Bess stopped in front of the man and a women who was pressumably his wife.

"Excuse me," they heard her say, "I was just wondering if you thought I was a babe?"

Nancy, Ned, George, Roger, and the rest of the group cracked up laughing.

The man sent an ammused glance in their direction, and Nancy figured he had probably realised it was a dare.

"Why, of course," he answered good naturedly, earning him a smack on the arm from his wife.

Bess blushed. "Uh, thanks," she said, quickly turning and power-walking back to her friends.

"Wow," George commented, "I've never seen Bess walk so fast."

Nancy laughed, but quickly tried to keep a straight face as Bess sat down and turned towards her.

Rubbing her hands together, Bess said, "Ok, Miss Drew – truth or dare ?"

"Dare, of course," Nancy answered. She always picked dare, and Bess knew it.

"Right, then. I dare you to grab Ned, go stand by the water there, and start talking and acting sexy with him – in a loud voice so all these people on the beach can hear."

Ned's mouth fell open. "Hey, this is Nancy's dare - why do I have to be embarrasseed, too ?"

"Because you love me," Nancy said, grabbing Ned's hand and dragging him down to the water with her.

When they reached the water's edge, Nancy reached out and ran her hands up Ned's chest under his Tshirt. "Oh, honey I can't _wait_ until tonight," she said seductively, "Just you and me. Alone. In the dark."

In the semi dark that surrounded them, Nancy could already see Ned's race was bright red, and she felt her own cheeks burning, although thankfully no one else could see.

Nancy reached up and kissed him passionately, then pretended to whisper in his ear. "Oh, that sounds _fantastic_ !" she excalimed in a loud voice, pretending Ned had answered her imaginary questions.

"Bess can I stop now ?" Nancy finally asked twenty seconds later when she had run out of appropriate things to say and do in public – not that it was _exactly_ appropriate, but it wasn't offensive.

"Yes !" Bess called back. "Good acting job, guys. Unless you weren't acting," she said slyly.

Nancy just rolled her eyes and held Ned's hand tightly. "Of course it was acting."

By midnight, Ned was wearing his boxes upside down on his head and George had to run around the beach, tripping over people and pretending she was crazy.

The four friends returned laughingly to their tent after a very entertaining first evening.

After saying goodnight to Bess and George, Nancy and Ned crawled into their 'room' at the back of the tent.

"Well, this isn't awkward," Nancy joked, as she and Ned sat staring at each other in in the dimly lit tent, wondering how to get changed without the other one seeing.

Ned laughed. "How about if we both just turn around and change ?"

"Oh, for god's sake," Bess said through the wall of the tent. "Just strip. Gees, you've known each other for years."

"Mind your own buisness," Nancy said back., then turned back to Ned. "I think we'll stick with your idea."

A few minutes later the were both changed, Ned in his boxes, and Nancy in boxes and a singlet.

It was a very warm night, so Ned just spread a sheet over the matress, then climbed under it. Nancy looked at him shyly, they crawled under next to him.

"Think your dad would aprove ?" Ned asked as he reached out and put his arm around Nancy, drawing her against his chest.

Nancy laughed and shrugged. "We don't really talk about this kind of stuff. I go to Hannah with any guy related issues. Or girl stuff that men – don't really know about," she said with a laugh. "And I'm sure Hannah wouldn't mind," she added, resting her cheek on Ned's chest, hearing his heart beating in her ear.

Ned held her tighter. "That's good." He ran his fingers softly through her hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

**There's chapter two – hope you enjoyed, please review. :)**


	3. Michigan lll

CHAPTER THREE.

When Nancy woke, it was still dark. Where am I ? she thought, taking in the soft matress, smell of pine, and breathing next to her. Suddenly Nancy was wide awake. It was Ned next to her, and she was in a tent.

Nancy reached for her cell phone. 3 am. She grabbed her water bottle, took a quick drink, and settled back down. But was unable to fall asleep. Last time she fell asleep, Ned's arm had been around her. She realised she wanted that again.

Moving closer to Ned, Nancy put her arm over his stomach and snuggled up close to him.

"Nan ?" Ned murmered sleepily.

"Yeah," she whispered, so as not to wake Bess and George. "Sorry for waking you. I was just - trying to get comfortable." She blushed.

Ned's arms found their way around her, and he pulled her tightly against him. "No problem. I'm kinda glad you woke me," he whispered back, leaning over her to kiss her gently. Nancy kissed him back, and it was a long time before they broke apart.

"Nan ?' Ned asked when they were both lying down next to each other. "Can I ask ask you something ?"

"Sure," she said softly. "What do you want to ask ?" she trailed her fingers lightly up and down his arm, then up his side.

Ned tensed. "Well, I was just wondering if you'd ever thought about – you know. Going all the way."

Nancy laughed nervously. "Oh. Well, sure. I mean, not too seriously – just in gossipy coversations with Bess and George, you know."

"Sooo, you havn't wondered what it would be like if we did it ?"

"If we did it ?" Nancy repeated. "You have a real way with words, Nickerson."

Ned laughed. "You didn't answer my question."

Nancy blushed. "Um, yeah. I guess I've thought about it a bit. But I don't think I'm ready yet, Ned. I'm sure I will be. Just not right now."

"Oh, I didn't mean right now," Ned said quickly. "I was just wondering if you'd actually thought about it. And I'm relieved to know you have."

"What, you been having some daydreams there, Nickerson ?" she asked with a grin.

Ned laughed and pulled her close, rubbing his nuckles over the top of her head. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the onle one."

Nancy shook her head and layed a kiss over his heart. "You're not the only one. Ned, I love you."

Ned kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too, Nancy. God, I love you so much."

Nancy had never felt so content as she and Ned cuddled up as close as they could get, falling into a sleep full of new found dreams.

"Nancy is there a reason you look so happy this morning ?" George asked as the three girls stood in front of the mirror in the camp ground bathroom, fixing their hair, make-up, and brushing thire teeth.

Nancy shrugged, but couln't keep the smile off her face. "Last night was just really great, that's all."

"Something happen after we fell asleep ?" George teased, snapping her toothbush case shut.

Nancy shook her head and brushed mascara over her eye lashes. "We just talked. And made out," she said with a laugh. "But – I don't know how to explain it. I just really love Ned."

"Oh, how sweet," George said, and all three girls laughed.

They walked ouside into the bright morning sun and found Ned already packing up the tent. When he saw the girls, he waved then pulled Nancy into a hug, planting a kiss on top of her head. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," the girls all answered.

"So where to today , captain ?" Ned asked Nancy, letting her go.

Nancy shrugged. "I believe it was George's turn to pick the destination today."

"You are correct," George said. "I was thinking driving up through Canada to Niagara Falls, and… I was wondering if maybe we'd eventually be able to make it up to Montreal."

"Montreal ?" Nancy asked with a teasing grin. "There wouldn't be a certain French-Canadian waiter standing by up there would there ?"

"A guy ?!" Bess exclaimed. "Boy, and you tease me about guys, George."

George blushed. "Ok, I admitt, I've been in touch with Pierre and he wanted to know if I'd be able to visit."

"Who's Pierre ?" Bess asked impatiently.

"A guy George met when her and Ned and I went to Montreal," Nancy answered.

"Oooohhhh," Bess said, "I can't wait to meet him."

**Sorry, this chapter's pretty random and pretty short – I'll try to write a better one next time :) Happy New Years everyone !!**


	4. Niagara Falls l

**Hi everyone, sorry I havn't posted in three weeks- I've been really busy with school. Anyway, I have time off now, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review:)**

**Oh, and this chapter has references to the ND Files story 'This Side of Evil', and does slightly give away the plot.**

CHAPTER FOUR.

"The wheels on the -car- go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on th-"

"Bess, will you quit it?!" George said in an exasperated voice from the drivers seat. "We've been on the road over two hours and all you've done is sing! It's driving me insane."

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport," Bess said, folding her arms and looking crossly out the window at the southern Ontario countryside.

"We should be having fun, George. And singing is fun- right Nancy?" Bess asked, glancing over her shoulder to the backseat where Nancy and Ned were sitting as close as their seatbelts would allow, exchanging kisses and whispering in each others ears.

"What?" Nancy said guiltily, sitting up straight and looking at Bess.

"Oh, nothing," Bess grumbled.

"Hey, hey," Ned said, "This is supposed to be a fun vacation- not one where we all end up mad at each other on the second day of the trip. Now, everyone make up."

"Ned's right," Nancy said, squeezing his hand, "We all came on this trip because we're friends and we want to spend fun time together. Not snap at each other every five seconds."

George nodded. "I'm sorry, Bess. You can sing if you want- just, please, not too loud."

"Ok. I wont sing for a little while, or too loud," Bess answered. "And, Nancy, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I guess I was just frustrated- and, maybe a little jealous that you're sitting there making out with your boyfriend, we're on the way to see George's _special_ friend, and I'm stuck with no one."

"Bess, I'm sure you'll find a guy in the next few days. You always do," Nancy added with a grin. "And in the meantime, Ned and I wont make out until we're alone. So- everyone happy?"

They all nodded, so Nancy sat back against the seat and settled for holding Ned's hand and watching out the window as they made their way up to Niagara Falls.

* * *

"Niagara Falls and hot guys, here we come!" Bess exclaimed a few hours later.

Nancy laughed. "Bess, how do you know what the boys look like?"

Bess closed her eyes and sighed. "I can feel it. I know that _he_ is close."

George rolled her eyes as the four of them got out of the car, ready to pitch their tent. "Get real, Bess."

"I am," she insisteed, "Didn't you see the muscles on that guy who checked us into the campground?"

It wasn't a question anyone bothered answering, and they all started to pitch the tent. They'd decided to stay two nights in Niagara Falls, as there was a lot to see, and it was late afternoon already, so they wouldn't have much time that day.

"Hey, Nan," Ned said, pulling her aside when the tent was up, "You up for a romantic dinner tonight- just the two of us?"

Nancy smiled up at him and placed her hands on his hips. "That sounds great, but what about Bess and George?"

Ned shrugged. "There's lots of things for them to see. And by the looks of things, Bess already has a date," he said, gesturing to the entrance to the campground where Bess was already chatting up the young guy at the office.

Nancy laughed. "You're on, Nickerson," she said, leaning closer to him.

Ned pulled her into his arms and they remained standing in close embrace until George walked over to them, announcing that Bess had a date and that she was going along, too, as Mr Muscles (Tony) had a friend who he said would want to go with them.

"Well, that confirms it," Nancy murmered against Ned's chest. "We have the evening to ourselves."

Ned gave her a squeeze then let her go. "Sounds great."

* * *

"This look good?" Ned asked Nancy later that night. The two of them had walked around Clifton Hill and Falls Avenue for the last half hour, enyoying the lights and action of the area on a summer night.

They had just come accros the Red Chateau on main Street, a romantic European restaurant. "Sure does," Nancy agreed, smoothing her short black dress.

They entered the restaurant and were seated. Nancy reached across the table and squeezed Ned's hand. "This is great," she said with a smile.

Ned smiled back, squeezing her hand in return.

"So, any particular plans for the rest of the trip?" he asked when they had ordered.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go round and meet up with some of the people we met on old cases- you know there are people all around North America we can go and see. Starting with Pierre in Montreal, of course," she added with a grin.

Ned laughed. "Sounds good. I remember that case so clearly, you know. You taking off to confront Ashley on your own. And almost getting blinded in our hotel room." He shifted his chair so he was sitting next to her and put his arm around her. "God, Nancy. I was so worried about you. I'm always worried about you when you're on a case.'

Nancy lay her head on his shoulder. "Well, you're not the only one. Don't forget when the helicopter was taking off and you were almost left behind. Then when it exploded- you only just made it out of that one. Crushing me in the process," she added with a grin.

"What, you didn't want me landing on top of you?" Ned teased, pulling her closer. "Yeah, that was a pretty action filled case- especially with George getting kidnapped and all.."

Nancy shivered. That was something she didn't want to remember.

"Well, how about making this trip to Montreal memorable in a different way," Nancy said. "We could take another caleche ride, and hopefully in one piece this time," she said, referring to the car that had sent the horse into a panick the last time. "And maybe we can have a more uneventful trip to Olympic stadium. I'm sure George would like that. And, of course, Bess will want to check out the fashion, which I hear is pretty good there."

Ned nodded and pulled his chair back to it's previos position as their food arrived. "Sounds good to me."

They both enyoyed the dinner, and then split a delicious desert, leaving the restaurant at nine thirty.

"That was great," Nancy said as the two of them walked throught the warm night back to the center of town.

"I completely agree," Ned said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Nancy returned the kiss, which was becoming increasingly more passionate as they stood amongst the bright lights and endless string of entertainment venues. Ned's hands slipped up and down her back, and Nancy sighed against his lips. When they finally broke apart, they both stood saring at each other for a moment, both trying to catch their breath.

"Wow," Nancy finally said.

Ned grinned and slid his arm round her waist as they made their way to the waterfront where the Falls were all lit up every colour of the rainbow, and hundreds of people were milling around along the riverfront.

As Nancy and Ned srolled among all the people on their way to where the car was parked, Nancy suddenly felt her detectives insticts prick up.

Opposite a string of hotel/casino high rises satnding over the Falls, was a group of abulances, TV crews, and police. A group of onlookers were staring at something over the river by the Horseshoe Falls. Grabbing Ned's hand, Nancy made her way quickly over to where the people were standng.

"Somebody help!" A lady suddenly screamed. "He's about to committ suicide- but not without taking others along with him!"


	5. Niagara Falls ll

**_Hi everyone- sorry it's been like a billion years since I updated this! I was gonna give up on it, cause I didn't really know where I was going with the story. But anyway, I decided to give it another go, but I think I'm going to focus pretty much just on the characters rather than the places they travel to or too much mystery._**

**_Please let me know what you think of this next chapter, and any ides for the story- I'm probably gonna make them travel all round North America visiting people from cases in the files, and of course a lot of it will be N/N stuff cause that's my favorite thing to write in Nancy Drew : ) Hope you enjoy!_**

CHAPTER FIVE.

A man had climbed over the railing and was holding two people- he had one arm around each of their waists. Looking closely, Nancy saw that his hostages were male and female, and the girl looked suspiciously like- "Bess!" Nancy screamed, running toward her friend, Ned close on her heals.

The man briefly looked up. "She a friend of yours?" he snarled sarcastically.

"Let her go! What do you want? You don't even know her!" Ned yelled back at the man.

"That's not the point. I just had a huge fight with my wife- you know what today is? Do you?" he screamed at all the people gathered around. Out the corner of her eye, Nancy noticed that a group of cops were slowly making their way toward the man from behind.

"What is today?" Nancy asked calmly, attempting to keep him talking so he wouldn't notice the approaching police.

"Today," he said with an unexpected sob, "Is my twentieth anniversary. Twenty years we had been married. _Twenty. _We came to Niagara Falls to celebrate, and you know what I found when I walked into our hotel room this morning after I went out to get us some breakfast?"

Nancy and the rest of the crowd shook their heads.

The man's chest heaved miserably. "I found my wife- In the bed with another man. A man whom she had dated in high school and bumped into in the lobby when she went to get a hot chocolate. I guess they had decided to have a quickie- right there in our bed before I got back." he shook his head in sadness.

Despite the fact that he was holding her best friend hostage, Nancy felt a surge of sympathy toward the stranger. She couldn't even imagine if that had been her and Ned.

"What happened then?" Nancy asked gently.

The man was crying freely now.

"I took off into the street," he sobbed, "My wife called after me- said she could explain. How can you explain that?" he yelled, "I was so hurt! I walked around all day without thinking, and then I realized what had just happened."

"I came across these two," he said, gesturing to Bess and the boy, who Nancy recognized as the guy from the campground Bess had gone out with. "They were kissing in the street!" he exclaimed. "It was like they were rubbing in in my face, what had happened…I pulled them over the railing with me. I want to die. How can they be so happy after what happened to me?"

Nancy shook her head. Dealing with some one who had hostages and was in such an emotional state could be very tricky.

The police were over the railing by now, she noticed, and had a hold of Bess' arm, as she was the closest. The man was crying so hard he didn't notice when an officer gently pried his fingers away from Bess' arm and another officer helped her safely over the rail.

Nancy hugged her friend in relief, but she was worried. Tony form the campground was on the other side of the now hysterical man, and one slip of his foot and he'd be over the edge. Their only chance would be to pull both men back to safety.

Nancy decided to try to talk to him again. "But what about everything you have to live for?" she asked. "You might meet a new women- who's better than your wife. Who you can grow old with. Someone who cares about you, and loves you, and would never do anything to hurt you," she said gently.

She could almost se the wheels in the mans head turning, trying to decide whether or not he could trust her. Finally he looked up at her, hope in his eyes. "Do you really think so?"

Nancy nodded. "I know you thought your wife was the women of you dreams. But I think there's someone else out their for you."

The man nodded slowly. "Maybe…," he said thoughtfully.

Suddenly everything happened quickly. The police took advantage of his lapse in concentration and quickly grabbed him and Tony, pulling them both to safety. A round of applause erupted from the bystanders.

"I can't believe it," George said later that night. She, Bess, Nancy, Ned, and Tony were sitting around a campfire, trying to unwind after the evenings events.

"All this happed after you two went off for a walk?"

Bess nodded. "Luckily Nancy and Ned were passing by that area at the time- Nancy managed to keep the guy talking while the police rescued us."

Ned put his arm around Nancy. "You were great," he murmured in her ear.

The man, Nancy had later learned, was named Richard Wilston, and everything he had said checked out. The police had later tracked down his wife, and she had confirmed what he'd said, although she was very defensive, saying that what had happened was an 'accident.'

Nancy shook her head as she and Ned got ready for bed half an hour later. "I can't believe someone would do something like that," she said as the climbed under the sheets and Ned wrapped his arms around her.

"What?" he asked, "Cheat on their husband on their anniversary, or hold two people hostage and try to commit suicide because of it?"

"Both, I guess," she murmured. "I mean, I know what Richard did was wrong, although I'm not sure he would have actually jumped because he waited so long- but what his wife did? I can't even imagine."

Ned kissed her lightly on the nose. "Good thing you'll never have to, then."

"What?," Nancy asked.

Ned shrugged. "I plan on sticking around as long as you'll have me, and I can promise you I'd never do anything like that."

"Oh, Ned," Nancy whispered, running through his hair. "I love you."

'Love you, too," he replied as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Montreal l

_**Wow, an update, amazing, I know : ) Thanks **__**nickersoncrazy **__**for your ideas and telling me to get a move on, lol, and thanks everyone who has reviewed : ) I'm really busy at the moment, so this chapter probably wont be long, but I hope you enjoy anyway, and as usual, please review!! **_

CHAPTER SIX.

_If you're not_

_In it, for love_

_If you're not_

_Willin', to give it all you got_

_If you're not in it for life_

_If you're not in in for love_

_Let me make it clear to you my dear_

_If you're not in it for love_

"I'm outta here!" Nancy, Bess, and George sang in unison. The four of them were now back in the car, this time heading on to Montreal.

They'd spent the day relaxing and enjoying the sights of Niagara Falls the day before- well, most of the day, anyway. Just after lunch, Nancy, Ned, and Bess had been called to the police station to give a statement about Richard and everything they witnessed the other night.

"So, you know what's gonna happen to Richard?" Ned asked to no one in particular once the song had finished.

"Not yet," Nancy spoke up. "Since nothing actually happened, I guess the charges shouldn't be too heavy. But who knows- he could still be charged with intent to murder yet."

From then on, much of the drive passed in silence, all for friends still processing their own thoughts on the events of the past couple of days.

It was a long trip, and Nancy could tell they were all relieved when they finally arrived in Montreal.

"Wow, what a gorgeous city!" Bess exclaimed, "I can't wait to go shopping!"

At that the other's rolled their eyes, but Ned, who was currently driving, did a lap around downtown and pointed out some of the sights to Bess that he, Nancy, and George had seen the last time they were here.

"So now where?" Ned asked, pulling up to a red light.

"Um," Bess spoke up, "I know what you said the other day, Nan, but would we be able to stay in a hotel- just when we're in cities. Because it would be really great to stay close to downtown- I mean, this cities pretty big, right? We'd probably have to drive like an hour to get into town."

"Ok, ok, you've made your point Bess," George said.

However, the hotel they ended up staying in was far from luxurious- at least by Bess' tastes.

"Oh, well," she sighed, surveying the two beds squashed up against each other in the tiny room, "At least we're not sleeping on the ground and are close to-"

"Pierre!" George suddenly broke in.

"Yes George, you don't need to be that excited to see…" she trailed off with a blush, realizing that George had just answered her phone and was obviously talking to Pierre.

Nancy laughed. "Ok, guys, lets get settled in- I have the feeling we're going to be off to dinner with a certain Frenchman soon."

* * *

"Wow, Pierre is cute," Bess said as they arrived back at the hotel late that night. Actually, it was now very early the next morning. 

"I'm stuffed," Ned said, flopping down on his and Nancy's bed. "You guys ready to call it a night?"

Nancy and George nodded tiredly, but Bess was still bouncing of the walls, excited to be in the city.

"Hey, guys? Why don't we go dancing or something? It's only 1:30- the night is still young!"

Ned groaned. "Young for you maybe. You're not the one who drove all they way- actually you slept most of it."

Bess rolled her eyes. "All right, all right, spoil sport. Lets go to sleep."

But five minutes after they'd all been in bed…

"Bess, you're taking up half the bed!"

"What are, you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm telling you to move over!"

"Well, you slept on my side in the first place!"

"Grow up, Bess."

"Shut up, both of you," Nancy mumbled into Ned's chest, "Or I'll come and stick pillows down the middle of the bed and give you each half."

"I'm surprised you haven't done than in our bed yet," Ned whispered in her ear with a laugh.

Nancy smiled and shook her head. "You, I like sleeping close to."

_From this moment, as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing, I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you, as long as I live_

_From this moment, on…_

_**Ok, that chapter was really short and really lame, I know, it was just a stepping stone to get to the next chapter, really.**_

_**And yes, I love Shania Twain- both songs are hers- '(If you're not in it for love) I'm outta here!' at the beginning, and 'From this moment on' at the end.**_

_**I promise the next chapter will be better!**_


	7. Montreal ll

_**Ok, so I've have several emails over the last couple of months asking when/if this story would be updated, and I just happened to be home sick today, so here ya go : ) Sorry about the time it took!! Oh, and if anyone has any requests on places for them to visit (based on the Files), feel free to let me know and I will try to write it into the story : )**_

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Nancy! Nancy, wake up!"

"Mmm, too early," Nancy mumbled into her pillow.

"Come on, Nancy, get up!"

The voice was louder this time, and Nancy felt a hand shaking her arm. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Bess' face about to inches from her own.

"Bess, what are you doing?"

"Well, I got up early so I could get a jump start on shopping, and Nancy- George is gone!" Bess exclaimed.

Nancy sat up. "What? What do you mean gone?'

"Gone, like, not here! I checked the whole hotel room, which wasn't exactly hard, I mean, look at the size of this place," she said with a grimace.

Nancy nodded sleepily. "Did you look for a note?"

"A note?" Bess looked confused. "Hey, that's a good idea!"

Nancy rolled her eyes and lay back down, only to have Bess scream, "Look, Nancy there is a note! It says that George went for an early morning rum with Pierre. Oh. Sorry to have woken you up, Nancy," she said sheepishly.

"It's ok. I guess I might as well get up, anyway. We should make the most of our time here." Rolling over, she nudged Ned to wake him up.

"Nan?" he murmured into hiss pillow, "What's the time?"

"It's just after eight. We thought we'd get an early start.

Ned nodded and pushed himself up onto his elbows, leaning over to kiss Nancy.

"Uh, uh," she said, resting her hand on his shoulder, "Morning breath," she said with a grin, jumping up and walking toward the bathroom. "I get first shower!"

Ned rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed behind her. "Need some help?" he asked with a grin, wrapping his arms around her from behind as Nancy gathered her clothes.

"No, thank you, Nickerson, I think I'll be just fine on my own." she playfully slapped him on the but as she walked into the bathroom.

Bess groaned. "You two are nauseating ."

"Coming from you?" Ned scoffed. "Who has a new boyfriend every week?"

"I do not!" Bess exclaimed.

Ned raised his eyebrows.

"Ok," Bess admitted, "Maybe I do have a few more boyfriends than a lot of people, but not quite every week. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I might give George a call, and see if Pierre has any cute friends I can meet up with tonight. Then maybe we can triple date."

"What happened to Tony in Niagara Falls?" Nancy asked , hearing the tail end of the conversation.

Bess shrugged. "He was great. But neither of us were in a position to commit," she said seriously.

Nancy and Ned just shook their heads. Bes would never change. But they all loved her for it.

* * *

Pulsing music, flashing lights, and sweaty bodies filled the small space of a club in downtown Montreal. Nancy, Ned, Bess, and George had decided to have a night out in the city before heading back to the tent and country side on the drive to New York City- their agreed next destination.

George was dancing with Pierre, and Bess had found a new superstar- Jean. And that was about all Nancy had managed to get from him, as he spoke very little English.

"So, what do you say we head out?" Ned whispered in Nancy's ear at around 1:30am.

Nancy smiled and kissed him on the nose. "Sounds good to me. I could do with some alone time with my man before these two get back- and it looks like that could be a while," she said with a laugh, gesturing to Bess and George, who were both still dancing full swing with Pierre and Jean.

Back at the hotel, Ned dimmed the lights and lit some candles they'd picked up on the way back.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Ned asked, tuning in to a station playing romantic ballads, and drawing Nancy into his arms.

"That evening last time we were here when we came back from dancing?" Nancy asked with a knowing smile, "And were so rudely interrupted, as I recall, just as you were about to tell me something."

Ned grinned. "About to tell you something? Hmm, I think I remember," he joked, turning serious again at Nancy's 'look.'

"I was going to tell you that- I love you. And Nancy, I do love you," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair off her forehead.

Nancy smiled and kissed his lips gently. "I love you, too, Ned."

As if it they had read each others minds, they both leaned forward until their lips touched, tenderly at first, but then with more passion.

"Nan…" Ned gasped against her lips as she ran her fingers under his shirt and up his back, coming to rest just below the waist of his jeans.

"Don't stop," he murmured as her fingers stilled momentarily while his found their way under her top.

"Wait," suddenly Nancy pulled back, "Ned, I'm just not sure about this. I'm sorry."

Ned sighed. "It's ok. I don't want to pressure you into anything. We'll wait until your ready. Promise," he added when Nancy raised her eyebrows at him.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Ned."

* * *

_**Sorry, that was pretty short, but hey, at least I wrote something! Lol. The next chapter will take place in New York, with a re-appearance by Sasha Petrov, possibly causing trouble for Nancy and Ned… Please review and let me know of any ideas! : )**_


	8. New York l

_**Wow, I updated this story. Amazing, I know, lol. Well, here's chapter eight, hope you enjoy. **_

CHAPTER EIGHT

"New York City, here we come!" Bess exclaimed. "Man, I've been waiting for this forever. Just think of how many cute guys there are gonna be!"

Ned, who was driving, rolled his eyes. "Bess, you've said that everywhere we've been so far."

Bess smiled. "I know. But hey, it's New York- the city where dreams come true. Anything could happen," she said wistfully.

After the long drive from Montreal, all four of them were more than ready to get to Nancy's Aunt Eloise's apartment, where they would be spending the next few days in the city. The sun had set, and the lights of Manhattan were beginning to glitter over the water surrounding it.

Ned navigated the car through the busy New York streets, eventually making it through the mass of honking horns and sirens to Eloise's Greenwich Village apartment.

Nancy had always loved visiting her Aunt in New York. Not only was Eloise's apartment great, but Nancy and Eloise had always been close, despite living so far away from each other.

"So, who do we know in New York that we can visit?" Gorge asked as the four of them got out of the car after Ned had parked it in the parking garage.

"I seem to remember quite a few," Bess said. "Mattie Jensen for one- and she's in this building. And of course, there's also Sasha Petrov, assuming he's still here," she said slyly, glancing at Nancy out the corner of her eye.

Nancy turned away and busied herself with collecting her bags, also avoiding Ned's frown in her direction . She and Sasha had had a - well, Nancy wasn't really quite sure what to call it. A fling. An infatuation. She wasn't sure. But it was long over, she reminder herself. That had been over a year ago. And she had told Sasha that they could be friends. Of course, that was after Ned had shown up and been deeply hurt by what was going on with Sasha. Which was nothing, Nancy reminded herself.

Despite being initially attracted to him, Nancy had made it clear that Ned was the one she wanted. Even though she and Ned had almost broken up first. Nancy shook her head as they all made their way up to Eloise's apartment. No, she had no desire to see Sasha again on this trip.

"Nancy! " Eloise exclaimed greeting them at the door and pulling her niece into a tight hug.

"Hey, Aunt Eloise," she replied, returning her Aunt's hug. "It's great to see you. Thanks so much for letting us stay," she added with a smile.

Eloise waved her arm in Nancy's direction while pulling her friend into a hug also. "No problem. You know you're always welcome here."

Nancy couldn't help but smile as they steeped inside. Eloise's apartment was one of those funky, chic apartments that could be found only in New York.

"So, how do we want to do the sleeping arrangements?" Eloise asked, turning to face Nancy, Ned, Bess and George. "You've all stayed here before, but not at the same time. I've only got the one spare room, so I guess two of you could sleep in there and two on the fold down couch."

Nancy shrugged. "I don't care. But I'm stuffed. As long as I get a pillow, I'll be asleep in two seconds.'

Eloise laughed. "Ok. Well, how bout you and Ned take the room and Bess and George take the couch- if that's ok with you guys.. You know, I guess we should give Ned at least a bit of privacy being the only guy."

Ned laughed, but Nancy noticed it sounded a little forced. "That sounds fine," he said, grabbing his and Nancy's bags and walking toward the spare room.

When Nancy walked in a few minutes later, Ned was already in bed, turned on his side away form her, his eyes closed. But Nancy could tell from his breathing pattern that he wasn't asleep.

"Hey," she whispered, resting her hand gently on his shoulder and sitting down on the edge of the bed net to him. "You okay?' she asked gently.

Ned shrugged, his eyes still closed. "I guess. I mean there's really no reason why I shouldn't be right? I just keep thinking about what Bess said about Sasha." Finally opening his eyes, he looked at Nancy with sad brown eyes. "I suppose I'm just wondering if I should be worried," he said so quietly that Nancy barely heard him.

And his word, she felt her heart beat faster. "What? Ned what are you talking about?"

With a shrug, Ned rolled over onto his back and reached up to touch her face gently with his hand. "I know something went on between you guys. And I know we talked about it, I just- I think I'm just a little worried about what might happen if you saw him again."

Nancy pulled back suddenly, hurt. "What are you saying, you don't trust me?"

"No," Ned shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm over reacting. I'm more worried about what he would do if he saw you again. I know he really liked you- and I don't blame him," he added with a small smile.

"Oh, Ned. You have nothing to worry about. We wont even see Sasha, I mean I don't even know if he's in the US still- it's not like I'm going to looking for him."

Ned nodded. "I know. Sorry. I just don't want to lose you."

Nancy smiled and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the nose. She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against his. You never have to worry about losing me, " she said before getting up and collecting her things to have a shower.

* * *

"Mmmmm, this is the life," Bess said with a grin, biting into a hotdog from a street vendor near Union Square. She and Nancy had decided to do a bit of shopping and check out the Farmer's Market. Ned and George had gone for a run.

Nancy grinned and rolled her eyes. "You and your food, Bess Marvin"

"Hey," Bess said defensively," I'm a growing girl, I need to keep my strength up. Besides, you might want to eat something more if you want to keep up with me in Bloomingdale's this afternoon," she said mischievously, grabbing Nancy's hand and dragging her toward another street vendor.

Just as the two girls were about to cross the street, a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Nancy."

Nancy froze. She knew that voice. Turning around slowly and staring at the familiar face, Nancy finally managed to get a word out of her mouth.

"Sasha."

_**Well, that's it for now- please let me know what you think or anything that you want to happen. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything. : ) Thanks for reading!**_


	9. New York ll

**Hi everyone- please, please check out my profile and vote on the poll I have up! It's about my next N/N fic.**

_**Anyway here's the next chapter of Road Trip, although I'm not sure if anyone's still reading it. Please let me know if you guys are still interested (and what you want to happen) or if this is going no where, cause I'm thinking of just wrapping it up earlier than planned. Please let me know! Enjoy : ) Oh, and this chapter is definitely rated T, nothing too bad, just so you know.**_

CHAPTER NINE

"Nancy, it is you!" Sasha Petrov exclaimed, running over to the girls. "And Bess, too."

He moved as if to give Nancy a hug, but she moved away slightly. The last thing she had wanted today- or any day-was to see Sasha again.

Nancy nodded. "Yeah, it's us. Sooo… I, uh, guess you ended up staying in the States to dance," she said, somewhat lamely.

Sasha nodded. "It has been fantastic. Of course, it would be more fantastic if you were to have stayed in New York with me."

"Whoa," Nancy held up her hand, "Sasha, nothing has changed between us. I'm still with Ned. And I love him. I would never hurt him. Not again."

Sasha nodded again. "I know. I am sorry, Nancy. I know what you said before. And I meant what I said, too, about liking and respecting Ned."

"But," he added before Nancy could say goodbye, "There is no law against being friends. Would you like to have dinner? Both of you? And are Ned and George in New York, too?"

"Yeah, they're here, too," Nancy replied. With a glance at Bess, she asked, "So, Bess, what do you think?"

Bess shrugged. "Couldn't do any harm. Tommy's not in New York by any chance, do you know?" she asked Sasha eagerly, referring to the boy she had been dating that summer in the Hampton's.

"I believe he is," Sasha answered. "I have his number at my apartment- I can give him a call if you wish."

A smile lit up Bess' face and she gave Sasha a big hug. "Oh, that would be fantastic! So, we'll see you tonight?"

"Actually, I think my Aunt was going to do dinner for the four of us tonight," Nancy cut in, "How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me. Here is my number. Give me a call." with that, Sasha turned and strode off.

"Yes! I might see Tommy again! Nan, you okay?" Bess asked, glancing at the vacant look on her friend's face.

Nancy nodded. "Yes. Of course. I guess I'm just a bit worried about how Ned's going to take the fact that we're going to lunch with Sasha. Tomorrow."

* * *

"We're what?" Ned asked that afternoon.

"We're going to lunch with Sasha and maybe Tommy tomorrow," Nancy replied quietly.

With a glance at Eloise, George and Bess, Ned took her arm and guided her towards their room. "Uh, Nan, can I talk to you for a sec?"

_Well, I don't have much choice, _she thought as he shut the door behind them.

"Nancy- what? I don't understand. I mean, last night-"

"Last night what?" she interrupted, "Ned, last night you told me you were worried about Sasha. And I told you we weren't likely to see him. I mean, that's honestly what I thought- in a city of 8 million in which he may or may not have even been in in the first place, what were the chances? But we did run into him. And we are going to lunch with him. And, Ned, what did I say last night?"

"That you weren't interested in anything romantically from him," Ned mumbled looking at the floor.

"Exactly!" Nancy said, exasperated. "Ned, I know there have been a couple on incidents in the past- for both of us. But no more. What do I have to do to prove that I'm committed to you? Committed to us? Do you want me to have sex with you, because-"

"Nancy, stop. Just stop," Ned held us his hand. "I get it. I'm being an idiot. Again. It's just, seeing Sasha for lunch tomorrow wasn't really on my to-do list," he joked weakly.

Nancy shook her head and put her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "I know. It wasn't on mine either. But it's only lunch."

Ned nodded and returned her hug. "Yeah, I guess. I may not be quite so understanding if he starts making goo-goo eyes at you over the table though," he warned, only half jokingly.

With a laugh, Nancy replied, "I know. Just as long as _you_ know you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. Hey, Nan, um, about what you just said before…"

"What did I say?" she mumbled against his chest.

"Uh, something about having sex with me to prove you're committed," he said nervously.

"Oh. I just was angry. Sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I know you would never expect that of me."

"Good," Ned replied with a nod. "Because I know we seem to have talked about it a lot recently, but like I said the other day, I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"It's ok, Ned." Nancy pulled back to look him in the eyes and pulled him over to sit next to her on the bed. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she said, "I guess we're just at that stage in our relationship where things _are_ getting serious. I mean, we've been together for like three years now. You're 20. I'm 19. We're well and truly old enough, especially this day in age," she said with a laugh.

Ned smiled and put his arm around her. "There seem to be a lot of teen pregnancies out there these days. Is that what you're worried about? Getting pregnant?"

Nancy shrugged. "I guess that's part of it. The other part is what my dad would think if he found out. He's still kinda strict and old fashioned about that sort of thing- you know, wait till you're married and all."

"Yeah, I know."

"But," Nancy added, a cheeky grin on her face, "That doesn't mean we can't do- other- things until the time is right."

With that, she pushed a very surprised Ned back onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Nan," he stammered as she kissed her way up his neck to his lips, "What are you- you're Aunt's in the next room, you know…" he trailed off as she reached under his shirt.

"No, seriously Nancy, we gotta stop, or it's going to be extremely embarrassing for me to leave this room in a minute."

Looking down with a smirk, Nancy climbed off him. "I suppose you're right. For the time being at least," she said with a grin as she strode out of the room.

_**Please review and vote on the poll, thanks!**_


	10. New York lll

_**Again, this chapter is definitely rated T!**_

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

"Dinner is served!" Eloise announced with a flourish, setting a delicious smelling pasta dish on the table.

"Mmm, looks great," Nancy said, walking into the room and taking a seat at the table, followed by a rather sheepish looking Ned.

"I'm glad. So what's this Bess tells me about the four of you going to lunch with Sasha and Tommy tomorrow?" Eloise asked.

Nancy shrugged. "Just what it sounds like. Bess and I ran in to Sasha, and he invited us to lunch tomorrow. Did you speak to Tommy, Bess?"

"Yep," Bess said with a grin. "I called Sasha before and got his number. I can't wait to see him. We're gonna go out just the two of us later in the afternoon- is that okay with you guys? When are we leaving New York?"

"We can leave whenever we're all ready," Nancy answered after they all nodded in response to Bess' first question. "I was thinking maybe the day after tomorrow?"

"So where to next, then?" George asked.

"We'll figure it out," Nancy said with a shrug.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly, Bess conducted most of the conversation, which revolved largely around Tommy.

"She's got it bad," George muttered as she and Nancy washed the dishes later on.

Nancy laughed. "When does she not?"

* * *

"This place looks nice," Ned observed reluctantly when the four friends piled out of a cab at the restaurant where they were to meet Sasha and Tommy.

Nancy bit back a smile and took his hand gently in hers as they made their way inside.

"Tommy!" Bess screamed upon spotting him and Sasha at a booth in the back.

"Bess- hey! Long time, no see," Tommy swept her up into his arms and spun her round.

"Well, someone's excited," Sasha said with a grin, "Or should I say they are both excited?" he added, catching sight of Bess and Tommy, who were now locked in a passionate kiss. Despite having not seen each other in quite sometime, they looked very comfortable together.

"Ned, good to see you again," Sasha said politely, offering his hand.

Ned shook it with a small smile and nodded.

"And George," Sasha quickly added, moving on to kiss her on both cheeks before leading them to the table to sit down.

"Earth to Tommy and Bess!" Sasha said with a laugh at the two who were still locked together.

"Oh, right, lunch" Bess said with a grin at Tommy.

"I've never seen Bess so un-enthusiastic about food," Ned whispered to Nancy and George as they sat down.

Although lunch passed peacefully with no fist fights between Ned and Sasha, conversation was a bit strained, and Nancy was glad when it was time to leave.

"Thanks for lunch," Nancy said with a smile.

"No problem," Sasha replied. "It was very nice seeing you all again."

"Hey, guys, Tommy and I are going out for the afternoon, I'll see you later, okay?"

Nancy nodded, "Sure."

* * *

"Where the hell is Bess?" Nancy exclaimed around ten that night.

"Relax, Nan," Ned said, pulling her down into his lap on the couch where he, Nancy, George and Eloise were watching a movie. "You know Bess. She's probably just caught up with Tommy and forgot to call."

"Yeah, stop acting like a concerned parent," George put in. "Why don't you call her if you're worried?"

"Good idea!" Nancy jumped up, first dialing Bess' cell phone number, then Tommy's home number when all she got was the voicemail on the cell phone. No one answered Tommy's phone, either, so Nancy called Bess back and left her a message telling her to either call and say she was okay, or get her ass home right now.

Finally midnight rolled around and Nancy knew it was time to get some sleep.

"Hey, Nan, I've got a text from Bess," Ned said, as they climbed into bed.

"What? What does it say? I wonder why she texted you," she said, puzzled.

"Uh, it says, 'Hey Ned, can you please tell the others I'm staying with Tommy tonight. I thought I'd text you, cause you probably wont worry so much and Nan sounded mad in her message. I'll see you all in the morning.'"

"Oh," Nancy replied. "Well, at least she's safe," she said, snuggling down next to Ned, resting her head on his bare chest.

"Night, Ned. I love you."

"Love you, too, Nan," he replied, kissing her hair gently.

* * *

"Wow, Tommy, your apartment's great!" Bess exclaimed glancing around the in fact rather dingy little apartment in Queens.

"Thanks," he replied with a grin, "I know it's not exactly Buckingham Palace, but hey, real estate's expensive in this city."

"Where's you room mate?" Bess asked, gesturing to the two lived-in looking bedrooms.

"Oh, he's probably at his girlfriend's. Jack spends more time there than here. Which is great for me, especially when I want a little privacy," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Bess laughed, pulling his face down to hers for about their hundredth kiss that day.

"Mmm," Tommy murmured against her lips, "You taste amazing."

"Strawberry lip gloss," Bess said with a grin

"I love it." Tommy kissed his way up her neck and back down again, his fingers tugging her shirt up and over her head.

"You okay with this, Bess?"

She nodded and pulled him against her. "You wanna take this to the bedroom?" she asked seductively, slowly undoing the top button of his jeans.

Tommy caught his breath and nodded. "Do I ever."

* * *

_**Sooo, that's chapter ten. A bit choppy, I know, sorry but I kind of just wanted to get the whole Sasha thing over, and I have a new idea of where this thing with Bess and Tommy is going to go, and I will say in advance that some people may not like it, but hey, if you don't like, don't read, lol. Please let me know what you think- thoughts, suggestions, anything! Thanks : )**_


	11. New York lV

_**Yey this is now officially my longest story in terms of chapters :D I know, 11 chapters is not that long, but hey, it's my longest fan fiction. I hope you like this chapter, it's just going to be a bit of a fun one, I think. I would be verrrry happy if you reviewed, haha.**_

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Pulsating music and flashing lights filled the large space of an old Brooklyn warehouse that had been turned into a club.

This was Nancy and her friends' last night in New York, and they'd decided to have some fun in the big city before going camping again. Nancy, Ned and George had had some fun playing sports in Central Park that day, but Bess had never come home. She's texted again in the morning to say she was going to spend the day with Tommy, but that she'd meet them that night at the club they were currently at.

The club was packed to the max, and Nancy knew that finding Bess in the sea of sweaty bodies would be a mission.

"Want a drink?" Ned shouted to her and George over the music.

Nancy and George both nodded. "Just a beer, please," George said, handing him a couple of bills.

Ned nodded and turned to Nancy. "Nan?"

Nancy shrugged. "You pick. We're going to look for Bess. Meet you over by the fish tank in ten minutes," she said, kissing his cheek and linking her arm with George's, pulling her through the crowd.

Despite the masses of people, Nancy had to admit, this was a great nightclub. The theme and name of the place was Under The Sea. Everything was painted in shades of blue, and sequined blue fabric hung from the ceiling like waves, the colored lights reflecting off it. A huge fish tank lined one wall, with an array of tropical fish and crabs.

The bar was themed, too, Nancy noticed as she watched Ned make his way over there. It was made of hundreds of pieces of blue glass with those little fish tank crystals between the pieces. The drinks the bar tenders were serving were mostly some kind of colorful cocktail, with some kind of blue Vodka being the specialty.

"This is some place!" George exclaimed. "We have some cool places in River Heights, but not on this scale."

Nancy nodded in agreement. The DJ was playing a great electro-Latin beat, and Nancy wanted to dance, but George was suddenly pulling her toward the bathroom, where she'd just spotted Bess.

"George! Nancy!" Bess yelled over the music. "Hey! Oh. My. God. Guess what?"

Nancy and George looked at each other. "What?"

Bess pulled them down the hall to where it was a bit more quiet and turned to her friends excitedly. "Guess, what I did last night?"

"Stayed the night with Tommy?" George said.

Bess sipped her drink and rolled her eyes. "Duh. But guess what we did."

Nancy and George shrugged. "Kissed, made up for lost time," Nancy teased.

"Well, yeah," Bess agreed, "But we did a bit more than kiss. Quite a bit more, actually," she said with a typical Bess giggle.

George raised her eyebrows. "When you say 'quite a bit more,' you mean…?"

Bess jumped up and down. "Uh huh!"

Nancy frowned. "Bess, you only just saw Tommy again- and you went and, well, lost it to him the first night?"

Bess' smiled faded. "I thought you guys would be happy for me."

"We are," Nancy managed to say, "It's just kind of a shock, that's all."

George nodded in agreement. "But, you obviously don't regret it, which is good."

Bess shook her head vigorously. "No way! It was amazzzzing! Tommy is like, sooo, hot in that department." Her smile returned to full wattage.

Nancy nodded. "So, what was it like? You know, the actual act," she said, blushing. The three of them had talked about this before, but it was before any of them had actually done it. And Nancy had always sort of thought that she and Ned would be first, just because of the fact that they'd been together so long.

Bess grinned. "Well, you know, kinda weird at first. The third time was the best," she said with another giggle.

"Three!" George exclaimed. "Bess!"

Bess laughed. "Actually, it was four. Hey, there's my little love muffin now. Tommy!" With that, she dashed off again, oblivious to Nancy and George's shocked expressions.

"She was so drunk," George said at last.

Nancy nodded. "Is it just me, or are you hoping as much as I am that she's so drunk she messed up the details of what happened last night?"

George nodded in agreement. "I wish- but I don't think so. She was just tipsy. I just know she's gonna regret this later."

Nancy agreed. The two of them were weaving back through the crowded club to meet Ned at the fish tank. He handed George her beer, and Nancy one of the blue vodka's she'd seen everyone earlier.

"You two were gone a while," Ned stated, sipping his own drink.

Nancy nodded, leaning against her boyfriend. "A little situation with Bess."

Just then a handsome guy in a white shirt cam up to them, politely asking George to dance. With a quick wave to Nancy and Ned, she disappeared into the blue sea.

Ned pulled Nancy closer, resting his free hand on her lower back. "So, what's this situation with Bess about?" he asked casually.

Nancy sighed. "Well, you know that she spent the night with Tommy."

Ned nodded.

"Well, what you don't know is that she slept with him. And I don't mean in the literal sense like you and I do," Nancy said with a frown.

"Ohhh-kay, so they had sex," Ned stated, kissing her nose. "Why do you look so worried?"

Nancy shrugged. "I don't know, Ned. It's just, I think Bess is going to regret this. And I don't want to see her get hurt," she shrugged again, "But maybe I'm just being a tight-ass, and it's not that big of a deal. Just because sex is important to me in the fact that I think your first time should be special, with someone special. Not just an ex-boyfriend you haven't seen in a year or so."

Ned smiled, brushing her hair away from her face. "I agree with you, but like you said, everyone has different opinions. Bess made that choice, it's up to her to deal with the consequences." He placed his and Nancy's now empty glasses on a nearby table and grabbed her hand. "I don't know about, you, but I think a little dancing is in order!"

Nancy laughed, grabbing his out stretched hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. "I think you're right!"

**_Sorry, weird place to stop, but it's a beautiful day and I want to go outside, lol. Please let me know what you thought! : ) I will carry on right from here next chapter._**


	12. New York V

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Hey, Ned, I'm just going to go to the bathroom, kay?"

Ned nodded and gave and gave Nancy a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting, dahh-ling," he said with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Nancy laughed and kissed him back. "Back in a sec."

Ned was just heading back to the bar to get Nancy and himself another drink, when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. A well manicured hand, with glitzy rings on the fingers and sparkling bangles on the wrists.

"Hey, sugar," the owner of the hand said.

Ned turned, finding himself face to face with a peroxide blond, sporting the kind of tan that could only come from a bottle or a salon. She was looking seductively at him, running her sparkling hand down his arm flirtatiously.

"You here alone?" she asked. "I'm just in town for a few days. From Seattle. And I was hoping to have a totally wild time tonight. Maybe you could help me out with that?" she said with a smirk, tugging on his sleeve.

Ned shook his head, pulling his arm away. "Uh, I don't think so. I'm here with my girlfriend."

The girl pouted. "Oh, that's just too bad." Then her smile re-appeared in full wattage. "Well, how about blowing her off for a few dances with me. I bet she doesn't have legs like mine. They're sexy, see?" she said, running a heeled foot up Ned's leg.

Ned pulled away quickly. "Um, no. Like I said, I'm here with my girlfriend. And her legs are even more sexy," he said, biting back a grin and finally managing to break free of Barbie over there. It was true, though, he thought. Nancy did have killer legs.

After ordering two more drinks, Ned felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around, fully expecting to see the peroxide blond there again.

"Oh, Nan. Thank god it's just you," he said, handing her the drink.

Nancy frowned. "Who else would it be?"

Ned rolled his eyes. "I've spent the last five minutes being hit on by West Coast Barbie over there," he said, gesturing to the girl, who was now chatting up a rather large group of guys.

Nancy laughed. "Well, I can't blame her. You are the most handsome guy in the world," she said, leaning against him and kissing his neck softly.

Ned blushed lightly at her compliment. "Well, you're the most gorgeous girl in the world, too," he returned, leaning down to meet her lips with his.

"Please, you guys are going to give be a cavity," a voice spoke up from beside them.

Nancy laughed at George's comment. "How was your dance?"

George grinned. "It was great, actually. Benny's a great dancer. He's just gone to see a friend, then we're gonna dance again."

Sure enough, a minute later the dark skinned guy with the corn row braids whom George had been dancing with re-appeared. "Hey George," he said. "Some buddies of mine have just pulled up in their new corvette. You wanna come for a spin with us? We'll drop you home after."

Glancing at Nancy, George raised her eyebrows. Nancy smiled. "Go for it. We'll se you later."

George gave her friend a quick hug. "See you. Say bye to Bess for me."

Nancy nodded. "No problem. If she's still coherent," she muttered to herself, spotting Bess at the other end of the bar, leaning heavily on Tommy.

Ned followed her gaze. "She looks pretty out of it."

Nancy agreed. As much as she loved Bess, sometimes her friend went just a little overboard when it came to guys and being popular.

"So," Ned said, pulling Nancy against him, "You wanna dance some more? Check out another club? Go back to your Aunt's?" he brushed a strand of hair gently off her forehead.

Nancy glanced at Bess again. "How about we go see how Bess is doing then go somewhere else for a bit? I could use a change of scene."

Ned nodded, planting a kiss against her lips.

"Or we could just go home and continue that," she said with a grin, breathless after his passionate kiss.

Ned laughed. "How 'bout we just talk to Bess first."

Nancy agreed, and the two of the pushed through the crowed to where their friend was still leaning heavily on Tommy.

"Uh, Bess?" Nancy asked, "Ned and I are going to take off now. You want to come, or are you going to hang with Tommy for a bit longer?"

"Tommy," Bess mumbled against Tommy's chest.

Nancy nodded. "Okay. We'll see you later. George has gone off with some new friends, just so you know."

Bess muttered something inaudible and Tommy smiled tightly at Ned and Nancy. "Don't worry, I think she's just had a bit much to drink. I'll make sure she gets home safe."

Ned clapped him on the back. 'Thanks, man. Bye Bess," he added, taking Nancy's hand and leading her out of the club. He could tell his girlfriend was worried about Bess, but there wasn't much they could do.

"So, where too, Miss Drew?" Ned asked once they were outside.

Nancy nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "I kinda just want to go back to my Aunt's now, actually, if that's okay," she said. "Unless there's somewhere you want to go."

Ned shook his head and held out his arm to a passing cab. "It's after two. Call me an old man, but I'm ready for bed."

Nancy giggled. "Me, too."

* * *

Eloise's apartment was silent when Nancy and Ned arrived home, and they tiptoed quietly to the guest room to avoid waking her.

Ned collapsed on the bed, pulling off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxer shorts. "What a night," he said, leaning his head back against the pillow, watching as Nancy took her time undressing and pulling on one of his old T-shirts to sleep in.

She went through the motions of brushing her hair and moisturizing, then finally crawled into bed beside him. "It was a good night, though," she said, then frowned. "Well, apart from Bess' 'news.'"

Ned pulled her closer, resting his cheek against her shoulder. "What's really bugging you about that, Nan? You afraid Tommy's going to take advantage of her? Or are you just a little bit pissed that she had sex before you did?"

Feeling Nancy tense next to him, Ned knew he'd hit the nail on the head. "That's really it, isn't it?"

Nancy shrugged. "I guess. Kinda. I mean, I know I have no right to feel this way- I'm the one who wants to wait, after all. I guess I'm just a little jealous that she can just go and jump into bed with some guy without a care in the world. Sometimes I just wish I was a little less sensible and more carefree, you know? I always think about the consequences of things, and I think sometimes it prevents me from just being young and having fun."

Ned traced gentle circles on her back, kissing her hair lightly. "Maybe. But I don't think you'd be happy with yourself that way. I know you, Nancy, and I know how important self pride is to you. And, corny as it sounds, I love you just the way you are." He pulled her on top of him to lay on his stomach so he could see into her eyes.

Nancy leaned down and kissed him gently. "Thanks, Ned. Oh, and, I think I love you, too. Just the way you are," she added with a teasing grin.

Ned gave her a mock glare and she felt his hands traveling down her chest to rest on her ribs. "Just for making fun of me…" he tickled her ribs until Nancy rolled off him, trying to stifle her giggles in his chest.

"Stop! Or we're going to wake Aunt Eloise."

"You're right," Ned trailed his fingers up her spine. "But, you know, I think I'm getting my second wind. Whatever we will do to occupy our time?" he asked with a teasing grin, already feeling Nancy crawl on top of him again, straddling his waist.

"Oh, I can think of some things," she said with a grin, leaning slowly toward him.

* * *

**A little N/N lovin' at the end there for those of you who wanted them to get a bit more attention as a couple : ) Please let me know what you thought, and also if you have any suggestions for where they're going to go next- this was the last night in New York.**

* * *


	13. Washington DC

**Wow, I just realized it's been exactly a month since I updated this, lol. Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. Anyway, this chapter pretty much just takes place on the road. The gang are going to Florida now, seeing as there have been a few books set there. If anyone has any ideas/suggestions for other stops please let me know! : )**

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Aaahhh, someone turn down the sun," Bess moaned.

"Rise and shine!" she vaguely heard her cousin call as she pulled open the curtains.

"George!"

"What? Come on Bess, it's almost lunch time. Time to hit the road."

"Can you just wait till my head stops spinning? And you don't look like a blur in jogging shorts - George have you been running already?"

"Yep," George answered with a grin, "Nancy and Ned and I all went about ten. We didn't all get as trashed as you last night my dear hung-over cousin."

Bess groaned again, rolling onto her stomach to block out the sun than was streaming in onto her face.

"You better get used to the sun," Ned remarked, appearing in the living room after taking a shower. "Nancy suggested we start making our way to Florida today."

"We're leaving today?" Bess asked, suddenly pulling herself into a sitting position.

George rolled her eyes. "Duh. I just said that two minutes ago."

Bess flopped back onto her pillow. "Oh, right. I don't want to leave Tommy, though."

"Yeah, what are you going to do about him?" Nancy asked. She took the seat George had just vacated to take her turn in the bathroom. "I mean, either way you're going to have to say goodbye," Nancy said thoughtfully, "If we weren't continuing on our trip, we'd still be going back to River Heights."

Bess nodded. "I know. Do you think your aunt will mind if I use the phone to give Tommy a call and tell him we're leaving? As far as I remember, I don't think I told him last night."

Nancy grinned and shook her head in answer to Bess' question (Eloise had said goodbye earlier as she had to work that day).

"Great," Bess seemed to find so renewed energy and jumped up to get the phone.

"Any Florida guys I should be warned about in advance?" Ned teased, nudging Nancy playfully with his elbow.

"Well, their was this one guy in Miami… And another one in Orlando," Nancy grinned at Ned's look of mock horror. "Kidding!" she said, holding up her hands. "Seriously, though, Ned, no one you need to worry about."

An hour later, Bess had managed to get herself dressed and her things packed up, and the four of them hit the road.

"So, Florida, huh?" Bess remarked.

Nancy nodded from the driver's seat. "Unless you have any objections, that is."

Bess shook her head. "None here - except for the fact the Tommy's not with us. I miss him already, his big brown eyes, little dimples… those lips, and boy when he gets really turned on-"

"Whoa!" Nancy, George and Ned all shouted. "To much information, Bess. So how far are we going to get today?" George asked Nancy.

Nancy shrugged. "Well, I was aiming for DC. I thought it might be a fun stop."

The others agreed, and soon they were cruising the freeway in Jersey. The rest of the journey was fairly pleasant - a stop for afternoon tea at a fantastic roadside diner, good music on the radio and pleasant chatter from everyone except Bess, who was once again trying to sleep off her hang over.

"What did you have in mind for accommodation, Nan?" Ned asked, resting his hand on her thigh, gently

rubbing the bare skin exposed by her short shorts.

"Hotel," Bess muttered sleepily from the back. "Please, Nancy. After all, we are in a city, and really - and I mean _really_ - need a decent bed to sleep in tonight."

"What, Tommy tire you out too much? Exercise those muscles you never use?" George teased.

"Partly, yes," Bess answered with a smirk. "I told you, when he's horny, he's wild. He-"

"Um, Bess, we really don't need to hear it," Ned cut in from the front seat. "How about we just stay in a cheap roadside motel?" he suggested.

At Bess' look of disgust, he added quickly, "We'll make sure it's decent first - don't worry, Bess, I don't want to sleep in some flea and rat infested hole on the highway, either."

"Good idea," Nancy agreed, "After all, we are on a budget, and I think I spy just the place," she murmured, catching sight of a small but clean highway motel called 'The Gardens.' There were no gardens in sight, but the place looked nice enough, so Nancy pulled in.

"Quad room, please," Nancy said to the haggard old man at the front desk.

The man grunted. "We aint got none o' those left. Just got two rooms, each with a double bed."

Nancy shrugged. "Okay." It cost them a bit more than if they all shared a room, but none of them could be bothered getting back into the car, so they took the two rooms.

"A night alone," Ned remarked with a smile, flopping down on the rather small 'double' bed.

"We had our own room at my aunt's," Nancy reminded him, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, but I wasn't as private - it opened onto the lounge, and Bess and George were literally only five feet away." Ned pulled her down to lay next to him, kissing her tenderly.

"Mmm," Nancy moaned against his lips in reply, moving closer to him to get more comfortable. Yep, having their own room definitely had its advantages, Nancy thought, relaxing into Ned's loving kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Ned whispered, rolling them over so he was on top.

"Thanks," Nancy reached up to touch the stubble on his chin. "You're not so bad yourself."

Ned grinned, leaning down to kiss her again, this time harder.

Mustn't get carried away, mustn't get carried away, Nancy kept saying to herself as she felt Ned's hands start to roam. It seemed to get harder every day, she thought, to stoop before things got too out of hand.

Ned had one hand in her hair now, the other one running up her thigh, dangerously high under her shorts.

"Ned," she finally managed.

He glanced at her, his hair rumpled and lips swollen, looking gorgeous. "Yeah?"

Nancy shook her head. "Nothing," she said with a smile, pulling him back down for another kiss.

* * *

**So, that's it for that chapter - sorry, nothing major happened, but I have some ideas for once they reach Florida, and there's a bit of a storyline for Bess coming up in a few chapters. **

**But for now I have a question for you guys **_**- do you want/think Nancy and Ned should sleep together? **_**And I don't mean literally as they have been, lol. You're the readers, so it's up to you, let me know! : ) I wont make it graphic or anything if you do want them to, cause I can't really write that, but if anyone has any suggestions or anything in regards to N/N or anything else in the story, please let me know! Thanks for reading, reviews, verrrry much appreciated : )**

* * *


	14. Florida l

**Sooo sorry it took so long to update, I've hardly even had one day off work lately. Anyway, here's the next installment - seeing as last chapter was set mostly on the road, I'm just gonna skip ahead a bit and make it that they've just arrived in Florida. Hope you like!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Yeah, Dad, everything's going well… No, no car troubles… No, friend troubles either," Nancy added with a laugh. She sunk down onto the grass under the grove of pine trees behind their campsite, cradling her cell phone to her ear.

"Well, Bess is a little depressed at leaving Tommy behind in New York, but other than that… Yeah, Ned and I are good… What do you mean?" she asked, blushing in response to her father's question about the sleeping arrangements. Nancy could almost see her dad rolling his eyes at her response to his question.

"Well, yeah, we've shared a bed," she answered, "It's really been the only option most of the time - but don't worry, nothing's happened."

Hearing Carson sigh on the other end, it was Nancy's turn to roll her eyes. Trust her dad to make such a big deal about it.

"Listen, Dad, I've gotta say goodbye - we're in a camp ground tonight, so we've gotta get some dinner on the barbeque before it gets to dark to see anything… Okay… Love you, too. Bye."

"Everything okay back home?" George asked when Nancy reached their campsite.

Nancy nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Hey, guys, can I talk to you for a sec?" Bess asked timidly, peaking out from the tent.

Frowning, Nancy asked, "What's up?" It wasn't like Bess to sound so nervous.

"Um, I'll tell you in a minute, but can the three of us just go someplace quiet?" she asked, gesturing to Ned, busy cooking on the barbeque. "No offense to Ned, but I'd rather just talk to you guys."

George shrugged. "Okay."

They walked over to the pine grove where Nancy had been sitting earlier, where Bess nervously wrung out her hands. "Guys, I'm late."

"What do you mean 'late'?" George asked.

Bess rolled her eyes. "You know, _late, _as in I'm late for my period."

George shrugged. "So? I'm late all the time. You're probably just stressed about… sleeping in a tent again, I mean, you can't - oh, right, you and Tommy…" she trailed off.

Bess nodded. "What if I'm…?"

Nancy held up her hand. "Whoa, whoa, Bess. You and Tommy only slept together like a week ago, right?"

Bess nodded.

"So, no one can know if they're pregnant that fast. You're probably just late for other reasons, as George said."

Bess shook her head vigorously. "Nan, I've never been late since I was fourteen. It's always within two days of exactly four weeks. You guys, I'm scared."

"Did you and Tommy use protection?" George asked, already dreading the answer she was pretty sure Bess was going to give.

Bess shook her head sheepishly. "I guess we just got too caught up in it all."

"Bess!" Nancy exclaimed. "You know better than that."

"I know, I know," Bess moaned, sinking down against a tree and covering her eyes. "I'm an idiot. But, seriously, what if I am?"

"Don't think about that yet," Nancy said. "When exactly was your period due?"

"Four days ago." At the look on her friends' faces, Bess held up her hands, "Look, I know you two think I'm making a big deal about nothing, but seriously, I'm _never_ four days late. It just doesn't happen."

Nancy sighed. "Okay, Bess. But how about you give it another week of so before you start panicking- kay?"

Bess nodded slowly. "I'll try. But what if it doesn't come?"

"Then you'll deal with it. Look, Bess, whatever happens, George and I will be here for you, you know that, right?"

With a small smile, Bess got up and hugged her friends. 'Thanks."

"Yo, if you three don't wanna starve, I suggest you get over hear!"

Nancy grinned. "I think that's our cue."

The three of them trudged back to the campsite, where Ned was dishing up dinner onto paper plates.

"Aww, my hero," Nancy said, standing on tiptoe to give her boyfriend a kiss. "Seriously, Ned, thanks for making dinner."

"No problems," Ned replied, kissing the top of her head as they sat down at a wooden picnic table.

* * *

"This is really beautiful," Nancy said, gesturing with her and Ned's joint hands to the moss covered trees and swampy river they were walking along on their late night stroll.

"Mmm," Ned murmured in agreement. "Lots of 'gator's down there," he added with a grin.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Nickerson, this was supposed to be a romantic stroll, and you're teasing about alligators."

Ned laughed. "Hey, I was just pointing out the facts. But if it's romance you want…" he trailed off, pulling her into his arms.

Nancy grinned. "This is more like it," she whispered as his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

They continued their make out session for another few minutes, eventually finding themselves laying on the moss covered ground.

"Nan," Ned gasped breathlessly, "I know what we talked about in New York, but you did say that we could still do -other things - right?"

Nancy nodded in response, claiming his lips with hers, crawling into his lap. Ned's lips were now tracing the path of her neck, behind her ear, her throat, lips, cheeks, shoulders…

"Mmm, Nan, you taste good," he murmured against her neck.

Nancy smiled, her own lips hovering at the top of his chest, exposed by the low cut wife beater he wore. After a minute, Ned rolled Nancy under him, again claiming her lips. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, hands roaming each others bodies.

"Think Bess and George will notice if we take a little longer than we first said?" Ned asked with a grin.

Nancy smiled. "Nah."

* * *

**The end. Of the chapter. What did you all think of Bess' storyline? I pretty much know where I want to go with it, but still like to hear what the readers have to say. Easily the most popular answer to my question last chapter was 'yes' so I guess that will happen at some point also. Hope you enjoyed, please review : )**

* * *


	15. Florida ll

**You guys wanted more Nancy/Ned, so here you go - a whole chapter of them, lol.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"You remember out trip to Belize? Those rock pools we swam in?"

Nancy rolled her eyes. "How could I forget - I ended up unconscious, remember?"

Ned smiled and pulled her against him, leaning his back against a tree. The two of them were still sitting on their bed of moss in the trees. "I remember," he answered. "I ended up giving you CPR."

Nancy nodded. "Why did you bring that up?"

With a shrug, Ned let his hands wander over her stomach. "This place just kinda reminds me of it. Had that been a 'normal' vacation, that would have been a really cool place."

Nancy laughed. "Well, we don't get too many normal vacations, do we? My fault, I guess," she said wryly.

"Well, yeah," Ned answered with a grin. "But I know you do it because you want to help other people - how can I fault that?" he asked softly, his lips and nose nuzzling against her neck. "Anyway, I can't complain, this vacation has been relatively trouble free."

"Mmm," Nancy murmured distractedly. The vacation hadn't _quite_ been trouble free. There had been the incident in Niagara Falls, and Sasha in New York, but most of all, Nancy couldn't get her mind off Bess' problem. The possibility that one of her best friends might be pregnant. At nineteen years old.

"Nan, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she said, pulling herself out of her thoughts. It wouldn't do any good to worry about Bess right now. Worry could come in a week or so, if it was confirmed that Bess was indeed pregnant.

Turning back to Ned, Nancy softly pressed her lips to his in yet another kiss. They'd been sitting there for around half an hour now, mostly just engaging in some heaving making out, with the occasional word exchanged, or breath of air taken.

Ever since Nancy had said to Ned that they could do 'other things' besides sex, their make out sessions had gotten decidedly more passionate than they'd used to be. Ned's hands roamed a lot more these days, Nancy noticed, already feeling his right hand move down her back and lower than the belt loops on her shorts. His left hand as resting under her arm, dangerously close to her right breast.

Their 'kissing positions', so to speak, had also changed, Nancy thought. Where as most of the kisses they'd exchanged in the past had been done standing up or sitting side by side, with her occasionally in Ned's lap, it was now becoming increasingly more common for them to be lying down, often with one of them on top of the other, or sitting with Nancy straddling Ned's lap. Of course, they were also now sharing a bed every night as well. Yes, they'd definitely gotten more comfortable in the physical sense on this trip, Nancy thought.

As if reading Nancy's thoughts, Ned pulled her closer to straddle his lap, continuing the kiss. Smiling to herself Nancy ran her hands through his hair, feeling her heart thud as Ned's left had moved more to the right.

His tongue was in her mouth now, and she could tell he was trying to distract her from the direction his hand was taking. Nancy giggled, and Ned pulled away blushing. "What?"

Nancy shook her head. "Nothing. You're just so cute, trying to distract me so you can feel me up."

Ned face went a shad darker. "What!? No... I wasn't , we were just-"

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Sure you weren't, Nickerson." Then she smiled, touching his cheek, "Look, I told you, I don't mind if we do that stuff. You don't need to be shy or sneaky about it."

"I know, I just… Well, Nan, I know it sounds lame, but I'm kind of nervous about all this."

Nancy shrugged. "So? So am I."

Ned shook his head. "It's not the same, I'm a guy. Guys are supposed to be the horny ones who can't keep their hands off their girl."

"Are you telling me you're not?" Nancy asked with a grin.

Ned blushed again. "Well, you know, I just want both of us to be comfortable, that's all."

Nancy smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's okay, I think it's sweet." She leaned closer to him until her lips were against his ear, "If you want to touch my boobs, you can," she whispered, feeling her own face flush.

With a nervous smile, Ned kissed her again, this time letting his hand roam up her chest, touching her breasts lightly. Nancy felt a shiver go up her spine, arching her back closer to him.

Pressing her hips into Ned's, Nancy could feel that his earlier statement about guys was definitely ringing true. Using more pressure on the hand that had been resting on her behind, Ned kept her hips pressed to his, moaning softly into her mouth.

Feeling Nancy's hands run up his chest, under his wife beater, Ned gently pushed her face back from his. "Uh, Nan, how far _is _too far? I mean, are we going to set boundaries at getting naked, or where we can touch, or what?"

Nancy shrugged. "Can we just go with the flow? As far as I'm concerned, any touching is fine. As for getting naked, I don't think we need to take it quite that far," she said with a laugh.

"I can work with that," Ned said with a grin, "Although, I have to say, we may need to go for a cold swim in a minute."

Nancy laughed. "Pants a little tight there, Nickerson?"

"Your fault," he growled, grinding against her for emphasis.

"So, what, are we going to swim with the 'gators?" Nancy teased, using his word from earlier.

"Well, I do remember the guy from the campsite next to us mentioning a swimming hole - purpose built and fenced so there's no 'gators," Ned replied.

Jumping up, Nancy grabbed his hand. "What are we waiting for, Casanova?"

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's not that long, but there's a dose of N/N for you all anyway, hope you liked it :)**


	16. Florida lll

***Shock* an update, lol. Sorry again it took so long - I seriously do try to update as often as I can. Thanks so much for the reviews - especially those anonymous reviewers who I'm not able to personally respond to.**

**This chapter's going to be very different from the rest of this story, and will basically be a look into each of the main character's thoughts in first person for each. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

George Fayne.

It must be after midnight by now. I heard Nancy and Ned come in a little while back, giggling about a swim they'd just had in a creek or something. Much as I love them both, they make me nauseous at times. Then there's Bess. My cousin who I also love to bits. Most of the time.

We're very different, Bess and I - and not just in the obvious ways, like the mall versus the tennis court. Or the sidewalk versus the car. Or even an hour spent on make-up in the morning in comparison with ten seconds of hair brushing and a dap of lip gloss.

Bess and I have always been best friends as well as relatives. We grew up together, played dolls together (Bess' choice) and hide and seek (my choice). Now there was a strong possibility that my cousin and best friend was going to have a baby. And the word 'baby' was where some of the real differences between Bess and I manifested themselves.

Personally, I'm pro-abortion, especially in the case of the mother being in her teens still, like Bess. Although it was yet to be confirmed, I knew Bess would want this baby with all her heart. And she'd probably be a great mom - of course, that was assuming the kid didn't mind being dressed five times each morning before an outfit was decided upon. But I'm still worried. Worried that she's bitten off more than she can swallow.

This trip has been a learning curve for all of us. Living in such close proximity to three other people tests you patience to the limit, that's for sure. But it also teaches consideration and teamwork. Man, I sound like a motivational speaker.

So far, though, we've had a lot of fun. I'm not sure when exactly we plan on going home. When the cash dries up, I guess. Bess' breathing is getting louder, meaning she'll probably start snoring soon. Great. Time to at least try to beat her to sleep, I think.

Bess Marvin. 

God, that night with Tommy was so hot. I dunno what was up with my friends at that club the next day, though. They seemed, like, pissed off or something that I'd slept with Tommy. At the time, I was pissed off that they were pissed off - but now… Well, maybe they were right to be mad.

I could be a mother in less than nine months time. It's a scary thought, but, call me crazy, also kind of an exciting one. I already know that George will probably be against me keeping the baby. She'll say I'm too young and irresponsible. That may be true in some ways, but in others, I think a baby could be a blessing in disguise.

I've often wished I could have brains like Nancy's or a talent like George's - not really for sports, but for _something_. I remember George once saying something similar - that all she had was sports, and she envied Nancy's brains and my looks. But I'm not that pretty. George would probably look better than me if she actually tried. And Nancy, well, she was gorgeous as well as smart.

That's why I want this baby. I want to take a pregnancy test in a week or so and see 'positive.' I want to feel proud of something. To raise my baby right, and have it look up to me. Being a good mom is something I'm sure I will be good at. Maybe I'm young, but that's okay. I think my dad may want to shoot Tommy, though.

Tommy… I still don't know what to tell him. I guess I'll cross that bridge if I come to it. But that night, wow… Sex with Tommy is something I think I could get used to. Mean as it sounds, I was a little happy at the look on Nancy's face when she found out. I guess she thought she'd be first. I honestly did, too. Then again, maybe she and Ned have done more than I know about - they both sounded pretty smug when they got back to the tent just before.

Ned Nickerson.

I smiled, feeling Nancy slide her arm subconsciously over my chest, resting her head against my shoulder. We'd slept in similar positions throughout our trip, and I was definitely getting used to it. Maybe when we get home I'll see if she wants to live together or something. I mean, I've been living away from home for the last couple of years now, and I knew Nan was getting to the stage where she was ready to move out of home. Of course, that would also mean that Nancy would have to move to Emersonville, at least during to school year. But then, she had talked about starting Emerson as a student anyway. Who knew.

Placing a kiss against her hair, I felt her kiss my chest in response. Nancy and I had gotten even closer during this trip. I'm not going to lie to myself. I want to go all the way with her. I've been trying not to think about it, cause I know she's not quite ready. Must be almost ready, if this evening has been anything to go by, I thought with a grin.

After making out for hours, we'd gone for a swim in our underwear. She hadn't been shy then. And if those kisses were anything to go by…

Before this trip, I'd been able to contain a certain traitorous male reaction to being physical with Nancy - for the most part. The few times I hadn't she'd been as embarrassed as me. Now, well, somehow it didn't seem like such a big deal anymore. Like we'd both matured a lot in this short period of time.

Stroking my hand up Nancy' thigh, I felt goose bumps form on her flesh. Yes, she was definitely reacting to my touch as well. We were a ticking time bomb, in a way. Ready to explode. That was a weird comparison. But kinda true.

I couldn't help but be nervous, though. What if I messed up? What if I hurt her? I knew it would probably be awkward the first time, that we'd be clumsy and embarrassed, but I was looking forward to that. To just feeling closer to her. Feeling something with her that no other guy ever had. And hopefully never would.

Nancy Drew. 

Feeling the warmth of Ned's bare chest against the side of my head, I sighed happily and curled closer to him. Life was so confusing. I know my friends think of me as the 'brainy' one of our group, but sometimes I feel clueless. Like right now.

Bess' announcement that she might be pregnant had shook me up. And freaked me out. Yet, despite the very real consequences, I still wanted to take that step with Ned. How intelligent. I'll blame in on raging teenage hormones.

This evening with Ned had been so much fun. So had every other one since that first night in Michigan. Feeling Ned kiss my hair, I snuggled closer to him. This was why I wanted to have sex with him - to feel even more ridiculously happy than I already was.

I knew my dad wouldn't approve. He was the 'wait until you're married' type. But I want this. It's scary, but I do. Scary in that I could end up in the same position as Bess - which I still cannot believe - scary that my dad could find out - and scary that I'll disappoint Ned. I know he'd never tell me, but I've felt the size of him 'down there' and there's still some irrational fear in me that I wont be able to do it. That he wont fit. I felt myself blush at the thought. Ned's hand running up my thigh didn't help matters.

It was a stupid fear, I know, I mean, if a baby can, well_, _fit _out_, then I'm sure Ned could fit _in_. With a sigh, I suddenly felt an urge to find feel down while he was asleep and find out just what I'd be in for when the time did come. But I didn't. That would be silly.

Instead I focused on the present rather than the future. Well, the near future more than the present I guess it was. What would we do tomorrow? Where would be our next stop? What would breakfast be in the morning?

Winding my arms around Ned's neck loosely, I pulled myself half on top of him, nuzzling my face into his neck to try to sleep. Luckily he didn't mind being used as a human pillow. Who knew what even the next day would bring - for now I was happy to live in the present.

* * *

**So, that is the end of this weird little chapter, lol. I quite enjoyed writing it, though, hope you guys enjoyed reading it. As usual, please review and let me know of any ideas/suggestions/requests for the following chapters.**


	17. Orlando

**Sooo, again, new chapter I'm pretty much making up as I go along, so hope it's okay :D**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Mmm, what's the time?" Nancy mumbled into Ned's chest the next morning. Sunlight was streaming through the thin fabric of the tent, yet Nancy felt as though she'd only just gone to sleep.

Ned flung his arm out to the side, blindly searching for his watch or phone. "Just after seven," he finally whispered, nuzzling his lips into her hair.

Nancy groaned. "_Way_ too early."

"Go back to sleep, then," Ned replied. "We're not due to check out until eleven. You could get another couple of hours in."

"Are you gonna stay with me?" Nancy asked, poking out her lower lip and resting her chin on his chest, staring up at him pleadingly. "I need my cuddle bear."

Ned snorted. "Cuddle bear?" he asked, already pulling her closer so that her head rested on his chest.

Nancy shrugged, taking his actions for a 'yes.'

"You want me to give you a back massage? Might help you relax and sleep," Ned suggested.

Feeling her roll onto her stomach, Ned took her actions for a 'yes.'

"Do you want to take your top off?" he whispered into her ear. "Might make it better. Or I can just rub your back through it."

Nancy felt a shiver go down her spine. Ned had never seen her totally topless before. But, she would be lying on her front, she argued with herself, so it wasn't like he was going to see much. With a shrug, she slowly lifted her singlet, feeling a light blush sweep her cheeks.

Smiling shyly at Ned, Nancy lay on her stomach, hiding her face in her pillow.

"You know, you look very sexy right now, Miss Drew," Ned said quietly, and she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

He didn't dwell on the subject, though, sensing her shyness, and soon Nancy felt his hands skilfully working the knots out of her back. He was straddled on his knees over her, and the light pressure of his body pressed to hers sent a tingle up her spine that had nothing to do with the massage.

Half an hour later, Nancy found herself once again being awoken, having briefly drifted off to sleep again. This time, though, it was by Bess and George's voices coming from outside the tent. Clearing away their breakfast dishes by the sound of it.

"How long have then been up?" Nancy whispered to Ned, suddenly realising that her naked chest was pressed against his.

Ned didn't seem to mind, though, as he pulled her closer, resting his cheek against hers. "Ten minutes or so," he answered. "You want to go join them?"

Nancy shrugged. "In a minute," she replied, snuggling closer to him again .

"Suits me," Ned grinned, placing a lazy kiss against her lips. Nancy responded for a minute, before realising that Bess and George were entering the tent again. Hurriedly she pulled her shirt back on just as she heard the zip to her and Ned's room undo.

"You two awake in there?" George called before opening the zip any further.

Ned coughed. "Uh, yeah," he replied, shooting a grin at Nancy, watching in amusement as she tried to pull her top back on before George opened the zip the whole way.

"Good," George replied. "So listen, I reallllly want to go to Disney World, so was just wanting to see if you guys were keen."

"Definitely," Ned answered immediately.

"Sure," Nancy replied, also. "That would be cool. What does Bess think?"

George's smile disappeared. "Uh, she just kinda wants to spend the day in Orlando doing a bit of, um, shopping."

Nancy nodded knowingly, guessing it wasn't clothes Bess would be looking for today. "She wants to go alone?" Nancy asked with a frown.

"Yeah, she said she just wants a little time by herself, you know, to think about - stuff."

Nancy nodded, purposely ignoring Ned's confused expression. She could understand Bess wanting a bit of alone time just to process her thoughts. She would probably feel the same.

"Well, we better get going, then," George said, "Orlando's only twenty minutes away, but Disney World is the kind of place you need at least the whole day."

Nancy nodded in agreement and stretched. "How about we stay the night in the city and then drive down to Key West for a few days? I could use a bit of time tanning on the beach and sailing, and I'm sure you want to see Sean," she added with a teasing grin, referring to a guy George had hit it off with when she Nancy, Ned and Bess had been in Key West the year before on vacation.

Actually, Nancy remembered, she'd spent the first half of the trip missing Ned like crazy, as he'd had to cancel at the last minute. He had made it down in the end, though, and had been a great help with the case that had inevitably come up.

There had been a few mishaps on that trip, though, Nancy recalled, including her getting grazed by a bullet, Ned being bitten by a scorpion and all four of them almost ending up lost at sea in a boating 'accident.' Hopefully this trip would be a bit more peaceful, Nancy thought, grabbing Ned's hand and letting him pull her up out of bed to get ready for the day.

George smiled. "Sounds good," she said in response to Nancy's question about going to Key West.

* * *

"Roller coasters!" Ned exclaimed with a grin, and Nancy had to laugh at the sight on him and George jumping up and down like little kids.

"Okay, time to hit the roller coasters," she agreed.

However, after about six roller coasters, Nancy was beginning to wish that Bess _had_ wanted company on her trip to town.

Ned and George were still dying to hit more rides, so Nancy urged them on ahead, saying she just needed a few minutes to recover from the dizziness. In truth, though, she really wanted to give Bess a call and check that she was okay.

Pulling out her cell, Nancy quickly selected Bess' number, crossing her fingers that her friend would answer.

"Nan?" came a quiet voice after three rings. Not a Bess-like voice at all.

"Yeah, hun, it's me," Nancy replied, "I just wanted to check that you're okay."

Hearing a sniff on the other end, Nancy felt her heart drop.

"I'm fine, I guess," Bess replied. "But… Nan, I took a test. And then I went to a health centre to be sure."

"And?" Nancy prompted.

"And, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Well, of course I have to end it there, lol. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I shouldn't be too long updating the next one, as I have some ideas about what I want to happen (for once, haha). Hope no one's too mad at me for making Bess pregnant! I'll make it up to you - most of you have said you want Nancy and Ned to sleep together, so I promise that it will happen very soon, as it the next couple of chapters :) Please let me know what you thought!**


	18. Orlando to Key West

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"You're pregnant?" Nancy echoed dumbly, already mentally kicking herself at the tone of her voice. Of course she'd known the there was a strong possibility that Bess was pregnant.

"Uh huh," Bess replied. "You know, it's not so bad. I know you and George are probably going to scream at me when I see you, but seriously I'm actually quite excited."

"Um, Ohhh-kay," Nancy said. She was still in shock of what to think of this. Bess was pregnant. And she was happy about it.

"Listen, Nan, I've gotta go - I still want to do a bit of clothes shopping. Besides, I guess I'm going to have to start looking for maternity shirts soon," she joked lightly.

Nancy laughed in spite of her shock. "Bess, maternity tops are a fair few months away yet."

"I know. But it's fun to look. Anyway, you're welcome to tell George and Ned my - news. And I'll see you guys at the hotel tonight as planned. Bye!"

"Bye," Nancy echoed, slowly flipping her phone closed.

She didn't know how long she'd been standing there, but suddenly Nancy felt two hands cover her eyes from behind and a voice whisper, "Guess who?" in her ear.

Nancy giggled. "Uh, Brad Pitt?"

Ned rolled his eyes. "_No_." Slipping his arms around her waist, he murmured, "You really think Brad's hotter than me?"

This time it was Nancy who rolled her eyes. "I never said that. But yes," she teased, pulling away from her boyfriend and grabbing his hand. "You guys want to grab a coffee?" she asked. "Bess has some, uh, news she wants me to tell you."

Only Ned looked surprised at this. "Bess?" he asked, "When did you talk to Bess?"

"Just before on the phone," Nancy replied as the three of them took a seat in the nearest café.

"So, I'm guessing the verdict's a 'positive'," George stated blankly. "Otherwise you wouldn't have said her 'news.'"

Nancy nodded. "Positive would be correct."

"So, you two mind filling me in?" Ned asked in confusion.

"You remember back in New York? Bess and Tommy spending the night together?" George asked him.

Ned nodded. "Yeah. Neither of you approved."

George smiled grimly. "Yes. And it seems that disapproval wasn't entirely on unjustified grounds," George said with a glance at Nancy.

"Right," Nancy replied. "As it turns out, Bess is - pregnant," she said, trying not to laugh at Ned's dumbfounded expression - in truth, her face had probably looked the same a few minutes earlier.

"Wow," Ned managed finally. "Does she know what - what she wants to do?"

"She wants to keep it," Nancy replied. "Tommy doesn't know yet, though, so I'm not sure whether or not he's going to be part of the picture."

Ned nodded. "You know, maybe her keeping it's going to be a good thing," he stated, surprising both Nancy and George. "I mean, it could be a really good way to help her grow up."

Nancy shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll see."

* * *

Ten hours or so later saw Nancy, Ned, Bess and George sitting around the small table in their Orlando hotel room after having a heart to heart over Bess' pregnancy. In the end, Bess had managed to convince her friends that this baby was going to be for the best.

"Well, I don't know about you three, but I'm beat," Ned said tiredly, glancing at his watch and stretching his arms. "It's after midnight."

"And we did ride a hell of a lot of roller coasters today," George said with a grin, punching Ned in the arm.

Ned laughed. "Well, it was worth it." Taking Nancy's hand, he lead her the whole five feet to their bed, situated a whole other two feet from Bess and George's.

They were all already in their pyjamas, and Nancy was grateful for a 'real' bed to snuggle up in after sleeping on a mattress in the tent.

Climbing into her side, she let herself relax against Ned, who was already in bed and had pulled her against his chest to spoon her from behind. Squeezing his hand that was resting on her stomach, Nancy whispered, "Night," before falling into a deep, tired sleep.

* * *

"Lets hit the road!" was the wake up call the next morning. George was already up after her usual morning jog, and was eager for her friends to be as well.

After a minimal amount of complaining, they were all keen to get back in the car and get to Key West.

"Beautiful beaches, here we come!" Nancy exclaimed, pulling out of the hotel parking lot.

Key West was just as lovely as she remembered, Nancy thought early that evening as they drove through the outskirts of the small city, admiring the Victorian homes and tree shaded streets.

They'd decided on a small lodge near the beach for accommodation, and arrived there around fifteen minutes later.

"It's gorgeous!" Bess exclaimed.

Nancy had to agree. Palm Shades Lodge was small, an old villa-turned-guest-house. It was three stories high, with wide, wrap around porches on each floor. The four friends were informed that they would be on the second floor.

Nancy and Ned had their own room, with Bess and George next door - both rooms were part of a small suite that was linked by a little kitchenette.

"Ahh, privacy" Ned said with a grin, pulling Nancy to his chest when they were alone in their room.

Nancy giggled. "I hate to spoil the mood, but I'm hungry - it's dinner time."

"Okay, okay," Ned said with a mock sigh, "I suppose we can find some dinner. But later, you. Me. Here," he said, pointing first to Nancy, then himself, then the bed.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Romeo. Come on, a girl's gotta eat."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't too long, but I'm sick and I want to go to sleep, lol. Besides, next chapter will be 'the' chapter for Nancy and Ned ;) Please take the time to review if you liked it or didn't like it so much, I love to hear you thoughts - much appreciated!**


	19. Key West l

**So, like I said last chapter, this is **_**the**_** chapter for Nancy and Ned. The chapter is rated M, however I'm not going to change the story rating cause the M rated stories I've seen on this site are WAY more graphic than anything I'd ever write.**

**Thanks SO much everyone who's reviewed so far, I hope you continue to like the story, and hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Wow, that was a great evening," Nancy said softly as she and Ned returned to their room after dinner at a fantastic seafood restaurant and walk on the beach.

"Mmm," Ned murmured in agreement. He pulled Nancy into his arms, touching the tip of his nose to hers and whispering, "Wanna make it even better?"

Nancy smiled. "Why, whatever do you mean, Mr Nickerson?"

Ned grinned, grabbing Nancy around the waist and tossing her lightly on the bed. "What do you think?" he whispered softly.

"I guess I could handle a bit of fooling around before we go to sleep," Nancy teased back, shivering under the feel of Ned's weight pressed against her, his lips soft and loving on hers.

The truth, though, Nancy thought to herself, was that she was finally ready for more than just 'fooling around.' By the southern direction Ned's hand was taking, she knew he was, too.

One of his hands was now stroking her hip softly, the other resting lightly on the side of her breast. Her own hands were clasped behind Ned's neck, not quite ready to stray to more 'unsafe' areas just yet.

Ned's lips had left hers now, and were pressing gentle kisses to her throat, jaw, and ear. Nancy arched her back closer to him, feeling his lips moving down her neck to her collar bone. Knowing that she'd have to be the one to take the first step and give Ned the signal it was okay to go further, Nancy trailed her fingers down his back, letting them pause briefly at the bottom of his shirt before reaching up under it and pulling the fabric slowly up his back.

Ned paused for a second, but after seeing the smile on Nancy's face, he let her fully remove his shirt before again attacking her lips, this time with much more passion.

Nancy suddenly felt a flutter of nerves again when Ned's tongue slipped into her mouth. It was nothing to do with his kiss however, it was more to do with the consequences of what she was planning on doing with Ned tonight.

Bess is pregnant, Nancy reminded herself. What kind of idiot am I? We shouldn't be doing this. I could end up in the same boat. But, she argued with herself, Bess and Tommy didn't take any precautions. There was no way she would do this without protection.

"Nan, you okay?" Ned asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, fine. Why?"

He shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You just seem in a bit of a weird mood. That and the fact that I've been kissing you for the past five minutes and you've barely responded. What's the matter, I thought you wanted to make out for a bit?"

Nancy swallowed nervously. "I did. I do," she said quickly. "I just - Ned, do you want to have sex tonight?" she suddenly blurted out, already feeling her face on fire.

Ned coughed. "What?"

Nancy shrugged shyly underneath him. "You heard me. Do you?"

"Nan, what brought this on?" Ned asked, avoiding the question, rolling off her slightly.

"I dunno. I just feel ready. I know the timing seems absolutely ridiculous after Bess has just told us she's pregnant - and no offence to her, but I'm not going to be so stupid as not to use protection. I know nothing's one hundred percent reliable, but it is highly unlikely. And I'm willing to take that risk if you are," she said softly, running her fingertips up his bare chest.

Ned smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "You really want to do this?"

Nancy nodded. "I really do."

"Well, then," Ned said with a grin, "I think we're wearing a few too many clothes, don't you?"

Nancy giggled. "Um, sure. We are just going to go slow, though, right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be as gentle as I can. You have to promise to tell me if it hurts too much."

Nancy nodded, suddenly nervous again. "Um, Ned, before we go any further, you do have - you know, condoms - right?"

He nodded and kissed her lips softly. "In my wallet - just in case, you know?"

"Just in case," Nancy echoed, "How long have you had them?"

"Since we were in Montreal," Ned answered against her neck, "When we first started getting closer physically."

Nancy nodded, somehow glad he hadn't had them that long. Ned's lips were back on hers now, and this time Nancy fully gave herself up to his kiss, entwining her tongue with his and shifting to lay on top of him. She smiled against his lips, already feeling his arousal.

Ned's hands were at the hem of her tank top now, and he wasted no time pulling it up and over her head. Her bra soon followed, Nancy giggling at the small bit of trouble his larger fingers had with the clasp.

Ned narrowed his eyes playfully at her as she lay back down, her bare chest resting against his for the second time in as many days. "Something funny, Drew?" he asked, his fingers resting dangerously on the ticklish part of her chest.

"Nothing at all, Nickerson," she replied as seriously as she could to avoid being attacked by hands that knew all of her ticklish spots.

"Good," he answered, once again claiming her lips.

They kissed for another few minutes before Nancy felt Ned's fingers resting just under the hem of her short denim skirt. She shifted slightly, giving him better access to run his fingers higher up her thigh, and shivered as he did so.

She moved her own fingers to the button on his jeans, suddenly curious to see what he looked like 'down there.' She could feel Ned intake a sharp breath as she slowly undid the zipper, freeing him from his jeans but not yet his boxers.

Ned had pushed her skirt up around her waste now, and Nancy climbed off him to fully remove it. At the same time, she pulled back the bed sheets gesturing for him to climb in.

"You want me to grab the - stuff - out of your wallet while I'm up?" Nancy asked, crossing her arms over her exposed chest.

Ned smiled at her choice of words and nodded. "Sure."

Fishing in the pocket of his discarded jeans, Nancy found Ned's wallet and withdrew one of the two little packets that were in there.

"How come you've got two?" she asked, climbing into bed next to him.

Ned shrugged, answering once again with, "Just in case."

Nancy rolled her eyes and settled down next him, letting her fingers roam in the confines of the sheets. She's switched the light off when she gotten up, and somehow it seemed easier to touch Ned when they were in the dark and under the covers.

Her fingers were exploring below the top of his boxers now, Ned's doing something similar to her. When she felt him push her underwear down slowly, he whispered, "Are you sure?"

Nancy swallowed nervously. "I'm sure."

Ned nodded. "I love you, Nancy."

She smiled, kissing him softly. "I love you, too."

He was as big as she'd expected when Nancy removed his boxers, and she gasped at the fact, realising what was going to happen next.

"You okay?" Ned asked.

Nancy nodded. "Sure. You're just - big."

Ned smiled. "Sorry."

"No, it's a good thing - or I'm sure it will be once we get the hang of this," she said, giggling nervously.

Ned laughed. "I promise I'll be gentle. You want to - put the condom on?" he asked shyly, and Nancy saw his cheeks flushing in the faint light.

"Sure," she answered just as shyly, carefully reaching down to him.

Once it was on, Ned moved on top of her. "Ready?" he asked, leaning down to kiss Nancy lovingly.

Nancy ran her hands through his hair gently, kissing him back. "Ready."

After that neither of them said much. Nancy could tell Ned was concentrating on not hurting her and trying to make her feel good at the same time. The small bit of pain she did feel at first was inevitable, though, and once she grew accustomed to Ned's size it was better. Being the first time, they were both a little clumsy, but to Nancy it was amazing just to be so close to her boyfriend.

This was why they called it 'making love,' Nancy thought with a smile when it was over and Ned had collapsed beside her, his arm around her and her head rested on his chest.

"So," Ned finally said, stroking Nancy's hair.

"So," she replied, "I guess I know why you had two condoms," she said with a giggle.

Ned laughed. "Yeah. I'm sure next time will be better. I'm sorry if I - if it didn't feel so good for you," he said quietly.

"Oh, Ned," Nancy turned on her side and touched his cheek. "Don't think that. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I just think it will be a little better next time cause we'll both know what to expect."

Ned nodded and cuddled her close. "Yeah. Hey, I love you."

Nancy smiled and wriggled closer to him. "Love you too," she whispered against his chest.

* * *

**So there you go - hope that was okay and was descriptive enough without being too graphic. :) Please let me know what you thought, I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter!**

**xxx Elja.**


	20. Key West ll

**Sorry, I know I said I was going to update sooner, but I forgot I was going away to stay at my Granny's for Easter - which was an, um, interesting trip, lol. And I did write this a few days ago, but my internet has been down. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you all like it - It's the 20th**** chapter and this story's sitting at 92 reviews I think, and would reallllly like to make it 100 - please, please :D**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

Nancy though it was the morning sunlight streaming in through the curtains that woke her up - however after a second sleepy observation of her surroundings, she thought maybe it was Ned's absence from the bed.

Where was Ned? Sitting up and letting her eyes adjust to the sunlight, Nancy suddenly grinned. Ned must have gotten up early - the bed was sprinkled with white roses, and there was a matching bouquet sitting on her bedside table.

They'd made love a second time the night before - or was it early this morning? It had been much better that time, though, Nancy thought, smiling to herself as she let her eyes wander the room and Ned's loving gesture.

Spotting a card next to the roses next to the bed, Nancy lazily reached over and picked it up, another smile crossing her face at the words written on it.

_Dear Nan, _

_If you're reading this card, I'm obviously_

_not back yet - don't worry, I just went for _

_a run, and I'll pick up breakfast on the_

_way back. I was going to wake you, but _

_you looked so beautiful and peaceful _

_sleeping. _

_Last night was incredible - I mean it, _

_Nan. You were amazing. It was all_

_amazing. I guess maybe I should pick up _

_some more condoms this morning, too,_

_haha, if last night was anything to go by._

_Anyway - love you so much, see you soon._

_Love Ned. _

Nancy flopped back on the bed, slowly stretching out. Some her muscles were a little sore, but the dull ache only brought a smile to her face every time she felt it, reminding her of last night.

Hearing the door open, Nancy saw Ned shuffle through, his back to her, trying to get a handful of shopping bags through the door at the same time.

Jumping out of bed, Nancy tiptoed quietly up to him and jumped onto his back, causing Ned to drop most of the bags.

"Nancy Drew, that was your breakfast you just made me drop," he exclaimed, though Nancy could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, well," she whispered in his ear, now sitting piggy-back style on his back, "I'm sure it'll all taste the same."

"Mmm."

"Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful."

"No problem. I just wanted to make it all special."

Nancy slid down off his back and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. "Well, you definitely succeeded," she whispered against his lips, slowly kissing him good morning.

When they finally broke apart, Nancy helped Ned carry the shopping bags to the table in their room's small kitchenette.

"Large enough box of condoms?" she said with a laugh.

Ned blushed. "It's not that large - and that worked out the cheapest sized box to buy."

Nancy snaked her arms around him from behind. "I'm just kidding. Although, once we start camping again, I don't think we're going to have much of a chance to use them," she said with a giggle.

"Well then, we'll just have to make the most of our time here," Ned growled, turning so he could pull her tightly against his chest.

Before he could kiss her, Nancy held up a hand to stop him. "As good as that sounds, it's ten in the morning, and after our workout last night, I'm starving. So get cooking, Nickerson," she said, swatting his bum playfully.

"Okay, okay," Ned pretended to grumble. "And by the way, I think you meant work_outs_ last night. We went at it twice, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Nancy rolled her eyes. "Lovely choice of words, Nickerson."

Ned laughed. "Hey, I'm only been honest. Or would you prefer me to say that we 'mad passionate love in the quiet of the night, lost in each others arms, our-'"

"Okay! The first one sounded better," Nancy admitted with a laugh.

Twenty minutes later Ned had whipped up a fantastic breakfast of scrambled eggs, French toast (with maple syrup) and fried banana. He and Nancy set up their meal on the small deck off their room, overlooking the ocean.

They ate in relative silence, both content just to be in each other's company, the sound of the sea providing a soothing background noise.

"How long do you figure we have until Bess and George come in?" Ned asked as he finished up his toast.

Nancy shrugged. "Knowing Bess, probably lunchtime." Getting up from her chair she moved over to Ned, sliding onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Got any ideas on how to fill in time?"

Ned wiggled his eyebrows. "I _do_ - but I don't think we have quite enough time for what I was thinking of."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "No, we don't - we'll save that for tonight," she added, moving her hips against his suggestively. "How about we go for a swim? The water looks gorgeous."

"Sounds good," Ned replied.

Getting changed proved to be interesting. Although they'd both seen each other fully naked the night before, somehow it was different in broad daylight.

"Oh, this is stupid," Nancy finally muttered. "We've seen each other naked, why are we being so shy about it?"

Ned shrugged. "Um, cause it's light?"

"Then there's all the more to look at," Nancy replied with a grin, pulling on her swimsuit.

"That's very true, Detective Drew. Lets hit the waves!"

* * *

**Please, please review so I can get to 100! That would be awesome - thanks so much for reading!**

**xx Elja.**


	21. Key West lll

**Hi guys, so sorry it's been a month since I updated - my mind has come to a total block on this story. (I was gonna say roadblock, but that would be extremely lame considering the title of the story, lo). Anyway, just want to say thankyou so much for giving me over 100 reviews for this story! Also just wanted to say thankyou to the following people who have reviewed anonymously and I haven't been able to reply to personally:**

_**Molars, Hannah, compton, Grace, luck, tiger, jak, HermioneGranger123, Missy, Sally, dr drew, Bob, jkm**_**. Thanks guys! (Sorry if I missed anyone!)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Nancy and Ned had been fooling around in the waves for around ten minutes when Bess and George showed up.

"I've gotta make the most of wearing a bikini before I get too big," Bess said with a laugh.

"This is crazy - Bess Marvin, the girl who is obsessed with being fat, is excited about being pregnant," George said.

Nancy grinned. "I guess with being pregnant you know you'll be smaller again after nine months - and you get a baby at the end of it rather than just five chins and thunder thighs."

George looked suspiciously at Nancy. "You seem to be in a very good mood this morning - come to think of it, so does Ned," she added, glancing at Ned, who was splashing innocently in the waves, but was unable to keep the goofy grin off his face.

Ned shrugged. "It's a nice day."

Bess rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You two are hiding something."

After another half hour on the beach, Nancy, Ned, Bess and George headed back to their rooms to change. The three girls had planned an afternoon of makeovers and manicures, while Ned wanted to go into town and find a gym - he hadn't worked out properly since before they left home, and knew his coach would kill him once sports started in the fall.

Upon reaching their room, Nancy grabbed her towel and turned to Ned saying, "I'm just gonna take a quick shower, kay?"

Ned nodded, but then grabbed her around the waist. "Want to save water?" he murmured into her ear.

Nancy blushed. "I guess that would be okay."

Taking Ned's hand, she let him lead her to the shower where they both hopped in before stripping off their bathing suits.

Leaning forward, Ned gently pressed his lips to Nancy's before turning her around to wash her hair.

Nancy smiled, relaxing into Ned's touch. She couldn't believe how much their relationship seemed to have progressed over the past couple on days alone. Actually over the past few weeks of their trip.

After both of them had rinsed off the salt, they dressed again and Nancy went into Bess and George's room.

"Okay, Drew, spill," Bess demanded as she began filing her friend's nails.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Spill what?"

"You know! The reason you and Nickerson seem so happy today! What, did you guys finally do the dirty deed or something?"

Seeing Nancy's blush, Bess exclaimed, "Oh, my god, you did! Nancy Drew, I can't believe you didn't say anything earlier."

"Well, there wasn't really a chance," Nancy muttered.

"So," George said, wiggling her eyebrows, "What was it like? How was he?"

Shrugging, Nancy smiled. "It was good. He was so sweet - this morning I woke up to the bed being covered in roses and he made me breakfast."

"Aww," Bess and George said in unison.

"Did you use protection?" George asked, "God, the last thing we need is the two of you pregnant."

"Yes, we used protection," Nancy replied. "I have no desire to be a mom at eighteen - no offence Bess."

"None taken. Shit!" Bess covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"This whole conversation just reminded me that the night after Tommy and I slept together - I, uh, got a bit drunk."

"So?" George asked, "What does that have do with - oh, right."

Bess nodded. "'Oh' is right. Shit. You guys, what do I do? Do you think it matters seeing as it was only the day after? I mean, the baby doesn't even exist yet, right? It's still, like, a seed or something."

Nancy shrugged. "I don't know, Bess. I think you need to talk to a doctor about it."

George agreed. "Yeah, Nancy's right. Neither of us are really in a position to give advice on that."

Dropping the nail file, Bess jumped to her feet. "Do you guys mind if I go now? It's just - I just want to know, you know?"

Nancy nodded. "Why don't we tag along? You know, moral support."

Slipping one arm around each of her friends, Bess hugged them both. "Thanks. You two are the best."

* * *

**Right, that's the end of that chapter - sorry it was so short. I'm not very happy with this chapter, but oh well. I've totally run out of ideas on this story, so think I'm just going to write a couple more chapters and then finish it up - like maybe write up to 25 chapters or something. Please do let me know if you have any ideas for the plot! Thanks for reading. :)**


	22. Key West lV

**Soooo sorry it's been so long since I updated! I have been overseas and recently started a new job, which is partly why I haven't updated as I just haven't had time. Also, I'm just trying to figure out how to finish up this story. There will only be a few more chapters now. Thank you in advance to anyone who still has the patience to follow this story!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

"See Bess, that wasn't so bad," George said, squeezing her cousin's hand as they left the doctor's office. While not quite being able to guarantee one hundred percent that the baby would be fine, the doctor had assured Bess that just one night of drinking posed a very low risk, and the baby would almost certainly be absolutely fine.

The news cheered Bess up somewhat, and she was soon dragging Nancy and George to the closest ice cream shop, much to their amusement.

Three triple fudge sundaes later, the girls set off back to their hotel. "Aah, that was good eating," Bess said with a sigh.

"Don't tell me dairy's gonna be your craving for the next nine months," Nancy said with a laugh. "The kid's gonna come out a milkaholic."

"Hey, can I help what I feel like eating?" Bess protested.

"Face it, Nan," George said with a laugh, "I think Bess would be eating this way wether she was pregnant or not."

"True," Nancy said with a smile, linking arms with her two best friends. The girls set off at a leisurely pace, and were still several blocks from the hotel when Nancy's cell phone rang.

"Hey," she answered with a smile after seeing Ned's name on the screen.

"Hey, Nan. Um, listen, do you think maybe you guys could spend a little more time in town? Say a couple of hours?"

Nancy frowned. "Ned? What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing," he said all too smoothly, "It's just, well, they're cleaning the rooms at the moment and I, uh, thought it would be nice for the three of you to spend some time together."

Nancy stopped walking. "Ned Nickerson, that's the biggest pile of bullshit I ever heard. Tell me the truth."

"I - look, why don't I meet you in that park down the street. Just don't come back here yet."

"Fine," Nancy snapped, annoyed at his lack of explanation, and confused by whatever it was he felt he couldn't tell her over the phone.

"Um, change of plans, guys," Nancy said after ending the call. "That was Ned - he kept saying all this stuff about not coming back to the hotel yet, and could we meet him in the park up the road.

"Weird," George said. "So, are we gonna do that?"

Nancy shrugged. "I guess so. It's not like Ned to say something like this without a pretty damn good explanation."

Bess agreed. "Which way is the park again?"

Nancy pointed back down the street they'd just walked down. "Another block back that way and then the next street over. I think."

"Well, I guess you were right, assuming this is the park he meant," George said a few minutes later.

Nancy nodded. "This is it." However, after fifteen minutes passed, she had to wonder if it was indeed the right park. Even though he had further to go than them, Ned should have been there by now. What the hell was going on? Pulling out her phone, Nancy decided to call him.

Receiving no answer, Nancy shook her head and hung up. This was beyond weird. If Ned didn't show up in the next fifteen minutes, she was going back to the hotel.

"Not answering?" George asked.

"No. I don't - I don't get it," Nancy said, exasperated. "This is just so un-Ned-like."

"Yeah."

Another ten minutes passed, and all three girls were growing impatient. "Right, I'm gonna call him again, and if he doesn't answer…"

"We just go back," Bess finished for her.

Nancy nodded, waiting for Ned to pick up again.

"Hi, you've reached Ned, sorry I can't take you're call…"

Nancy hung up in frustration. "Lets go."

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I didn't want to give anything else away before the next one :)**


End file.
